The Apprentice
by LimitedTimeLoser
Summary: Charles has found himself a new assistant, thanks to Pickles. His lady apprentice is willing to learn any and everything he has to offer. What will happen she learns why Mr. Ofdensen really invited her to Mordhaus? What will happen when his original motives change? How will emotions get in the way of this apprenticeship?
1. Settling in Nicely

**Hello, readers! I just wanna warn you know DON'T READ THIS YET IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ****THE CONFESSION****! If you haven't, you may be a bit confused, you may not. I don't know your brain you person! Haha. If you haven't read ****The Confession**** yet: Open up another tab and go read it. Ready….GO!...…Kay? Are ya done? Great!**

**Enjoy!**

**|Limited|**

**The Apprentice**

_**Settling In Nicely**_

**(Three days later)**

Charles found himself standing outside of the new assistant's office. He caught her vacuuming the blue carpeted floor. He entered without knocking, the door wasn't closed and she probably wouldn't have heard it anyway.

"I see you've gotten this office in order." He said, scanning the newly inhabited office.

He immediately began to compare what it looks like know to what it looked like before. The windows were curtained with a dark blue to match the carpet. He noticed that she placed the supplies he ordered for her in their destined places. She replaced the other ragged desk with a black **L** shaped desk. Her once empty white walls were decorated with personal photos, something that his office lacked. She used the light dimmer the office was equipped with to an advantage. The office smelled of sweet, sweet vanilla… Possibly from her candles.

She shut off the vacuum, turning toward him with a smile, "Yeah. Thanks for the curtains by the way."

"You're welcome," he said. "Are you almost done here?"

She scoped the room, "Uh, I guess. I was just going over the floor again."

"Great well uh, you remember today's the day you meet the boys, right?" He asked.

Alyx walked over to unplug the vacuum and put it away, "Oh… I have that fax you asked me to retrieve." She said, grabbing it from her fax machine.

"Great hold on to that. It's time you meet the boys." He said turning to the door.

Alyx gulped, she was actually quite nervous. She felt weird. She turned to check herself out in the full body mirror behind her. She made sure she adjusted her high ponytail. She wore a new pair of chandelier style diamond earrings that she'd received as a gift this morning. She had no idea exactly who they came from. She could tell they were _very_ expensive, she assumed they were from Charles. Usually she _loathed_ uniforms usually but she liked what the manager assigned her. He asked her to wear black, red and/or white. No specific combination as long as it looked professional.

Today she wore a form-fitting yet comfortable red dress shirt, tailored black slacks, a thin black button up blazer and red wedges. She took a deep breath turning away from her mirrored imaged and followed the older man out of the office, clenching the fax to his chest.

—**The Conference Room—**

"Alyxandria, you sit here." He said pointing at a chair on his left.

She sat in her seat quickly, "Yes, sir."

They sat there in silence for one long minute, "Oh, uh... I need to see that fax." He said reaching toward her.

"Right." She flinched, causing the older man to raise his brow in question.

Charles grabbed the paper from her hand, he scanned it, and "Alyxandria, have you read this?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I didn't think it was any of my business." She said.

He slid the paper over to her, "It _is_ your business. _CMR_ sent this to _you_."

Her eyes grew wide, "Huh? I wonder what for?" she said, pulling her bang behind her ear as she read the paper. "It's a confirmation letter." She said sounding relieved.

Charles readjusted his glasses, "Be sure to make a copy of it and file away the original."

She nodded.

Her heart raced when she heard the guys complaining right before entering the door.

"Good afternoon, guys." Charles said. He watched as they all had taken their seats. Nathan had taken the seat next to Alyx, Skwisgaar next to Nathan, Pickles across from Alyx, Toki next to Murderface and Murderface across from Nathan. He'd received a grunt from each of them excluding Pickles and Toki.

"Guys, I uh, I have someone for you all to meet. This is my— uh"

"Alyx?" Pickles said his green eyes wide.

She smiled, "Hi Pickles. How are you?" she asked.

Pickles folded his arms and leaned on the table, "I'm great. How've ya been?" He smirked.

With a look from Charles she knew it was time to end the conversation, "I've been great. Thanks for asking."

The guys all looked at Alyx and Pickles with smirks.

"Guys, this is—m"

"Alyx what brings ya ta Mordhaus?" Pickles asked.

Charles cleared his throat, "Well uh, Pickles, Alyxandria will be here at Mordhaus for a short period of time. She's taken on the role as my apprentice."

"Oh cool, like… the ones in those towers or castles!" Nathan budded in.

"Likes Cinderella or Rapunzels!" Toki added.

"From the fairytailsch!" Murderface chimed in.

Charles sighed, "I said _apprentice_. You guys are thinking I said _a princess_."

"_Apprentice_…What means that?" Toki asked scratching his forehead.

"Tokis…_Amprintzel_ ams like what you eats." Skwisgaar told his fellow Scandinavian band mate.

"Oh!" Toki said.

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose, "Skwisgaar that's _a pretzel_." He said.

"Ja, dat's what's I am sayinks!" the blond nodded.

"Yeah, that'sch exchactly what he juscht schaid!" Murderface argued.

"I'm not saying that it was _right_." Charles said calmly.

Nathan grunted, "Then, what's an apprentice."

"Oh, uh… An apprentice is like—a" Charles started again.

"Yeah, what is dhet?" Pickles asked.

Soon each of the guys were rambling their incorrect guesses about what an apprentice was.

"What he means is I'm learning something from him about his tra—uh job." She said, "You know like a student?"

"Ohhh…" the band said collectively.

"What are you trying to learn?" Nathan asked.

Alyx shrugged, "Management."

"Oh yeah. 'Cause ya manage The Pits now." Pickles nodded.

"Oh, cool." He said. "Hey, you! What's the fucking point of this meeting?" Nathan asked Charles.

Alyx frowned a bit, _Are they always this rude to him?_ She thought to herself.

"Well, uh… There are a couple of reasons, one: to introduce her to you all and to discuss an importance matter. It has come to my attention that you all uh—You"

"Is she gonna be able to go and pal around with us?" Nathan asked.

"Yee-uh!" Pickles said.

Toki cheered, "Someones news to pals arounds withs!"

"Yes, but she does have her duties to attend to. She has work to do." Charles said sternly looking at her.

"Yes, I know that, ." she nodded.

"Perhaps _you_ do. Do you guys understand that?" he asked.

"Yeah, we aren't incapable of understanding things!" Murderface hissed.

"As long as she has work ta do she's all yers, Ahfdensen."Pickles said winking at Alyx.

—**C.F.O. Quarters **—

**8 p.m.**

"Mr. Ofdensen, are you sure you're alright?" Alyx asked putting away a document like she was asked.

The manager massaged his temples, "I'm fine. It's just a minor pain."

She examined him before taking a seat in front of him, "Are you sure? You don't sound fine. From the looks of it, you have a migraine." She said so low you'd mistake it for a whisper. "Maybe you should retire for the night?"

His head shot upward, "No, I have far too much work to—ah"

She watched him wince from the pain, "Mr. Ofdensen, exactly what work are you referring to? We've taken care of everything on the agenda. I even took care of the list of tasks you gave me for the rest of the week while you were taking your calls." She said.

Charles looked at her, "You did?"

"I did." She smiled, "Now, why don't you take something for that pain and make friends with your mattress?"

He sat there in his seat, massaging his temples quietly, "Did you—."

"Post the orientation schedule for new recruits?"

"Yeah."

She nodded, "All taken care of…"

"Very well. You're done here for tonight." He said weakly. "But, first… Could you please give me those pills from that cabinet?" he asked pointing at the cabinet.

She smiled, "Of course." She quickly went to the retrieve the pills. "Surely you're not going to take these dry… Are you?"

"Mini fridge, on your right." He moaned.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and gave him both of the items he needed.

"Thank you." He said. "Good night, Alyxandria."

"Good night, Mr, Ofdensen." She said, taking the hint. On her way out she stopped in the doorway, "If you need anything feel free to call me, okay? Get well, Mr. Ofdensen."

"Alyxandria…" he called out weakly.

She looked at him over her shoulder, "Yes?"

"Could you dim the lights more and close the door behind you?"

Alyx smiled, "Of course sir!"

She turned the knob to dim the light and left closing the door behind her. She decided to go to her office where she left her cell just in case. When she opened the door, she saw someone waiting on her with an impatient look on his face that disappeared upon seeing her.

"Pickles?"

"Hey, dere. Ah've been waiting on ya. Ya wanna go out with me an' the guys tonight?" he asked removing himself from her seat.

She smiled, "Um, I don't know."

"I don't see why nat. Yer aff the clock, right?" he asked.

"I am. But I'm a bit worn out. Mr. Ofdensen had me running around Mordhaus with him today."

Pickles stood in front of her, "Worn out, huh? Maybe a little drink'll help ya a bit before goin' ta bed. What do ya say?" he asked.

Her face was unreadable for a moment, "Where are we going?" she asked, now smiling.

Pickles looked at her with a smirk…

**Author's Notes: That's it for this chapter guys! The second chapter is written already so it'll be up very soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapters that are to come! Please review and have a rockin' night or day!**

**|Limited 3|**


	2. Appreciation and Pleasure

**Hello there dear readers! I'm glad you decided to move on to chapter 2 of The Apprentice! I would just like to give you all a fair warning of this... There will be a little bit of a mature situation within this chapter. Apologies, I am new to writing that type of thing so I'm sorry it reads weird alright? Okay! You have been warned. **

**|L3|**

**The Apprentice**

_**Pleasure and Appreciation**_

**(Some time later)**

_**Alyx's POV**_

I woke up in my new bed nearly forty five minutes ago. I just couldn't summon the energy to get up. Besides, I _was_ comfortable. Quite comfortable. I'd finally gotten used to waking up here. I looked at the digital clock on the night stand. It was 11:26 a.m. November 17th. Which means… I've been here for a whole month now. The 17th… I was given the day off. After taking note of that, I remained in bed for another 15 minutes contemplating how I'd spend the day. I spent the next hour and a half in the luxurious bath full of vanilla scented bubbles. I love vanilla, it's my favorite scent. You could say I have an _unhealthy_ obsession with the fragrance. The bubble bath was relaxing. I scrubbed away all of the stress from yesterday using candles as the lighting. I'd rest my head against the back of the tub, listening to the sound of the rain hitting the curtained windows, and hummed _November Rain_ by Guns N' Roses. The song had been stuck in my head since last night after watching the music video. Possibly for the thousandth time in my life.

After I was done, I removed myself from the warm water, wrapped a towel around my body and immediately began my morning routine. I was completed with that in about 45 minutes or more. Once I noticed what time it was I decided to put something on over my underclothes. Ugh, what a drag… I grabbed the first thing I saw from my shirt drawer, which was a light blue camisole. I searched my closet for a pair of black skinny jeans, and then slipped on a pair of socks so that I could wear my leather black boots that I had tossed under my bed last night. I remembered seeing that the temperature would be in the mid-50's so I decided to find a sweater or something to cover my tattooed arms. There was a black cardigan hanging up in my closet that'd be worn for the first time today. I grabbed it, slid my phone in my back pocket along with my card and I.D. and left the room.

I decided to swing by the C.F.O's office. The door was cracked; I put my ear to the opening so that I could determine whether or not I should disturb him.

"Ah, that's right." I heard him say.

I leaned a bit closer to the door; I could hear a repetitive backing track playing.

"Ooh, ah. Ah-ooh ah." He said twice.

My eyebrows rose in question, _what is he doing?_ I asked myself.

"Well, I'm the C.F.O. and my name's Charles Ofdensen… I'm walking down the street and I will do it again." He said in a broken rhythm.

I had to suppress my giggle that threatened to spill out as I peeked through the crack to see the CFO bobbing his head. His face looked confused, as if he struggled with his next line. He began to write on his sticky pad. I slowly pushed the door open so that I could enter, not attempting to sneak. An amusing grin plastered upon my face.

"That's some hobby you have there." I said, still holding in a fit of laughter as I entered.

He quickly stopped the track, "Alyxandria, why are you—_why_—what are you doing? Here?" he stuttered sounding so embarrassed. How cute!

"I was just swinging by since I couldn't find any _better_ way to spend my free time." I teased.

He sighed, "I didn't think my office could provide entertainment."

I scoffed, "Oh, I differ! What a performance that was!" I laughed applauding him.

His green eyes were fix onto me, I could tell he was flustered, "Alyxandria, why are you here? I told you there was no work that needed to be done." He sighed.

I couldn't help but smile at him, "Aw, do you want me to go?" I said turning to the door.

"I didn't say that." He retorted quickly.

"Ha, cool!" I said diving into the seat across from him.

He smiled at my excitement, slightly, but it was still a smile damn it.

"How bored must you have been to come _here_ of all places in Mordhaus in search of entertainment?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well, your office is the first place I've been since I left my room." I chuckled.

"Ah, okay. So, you haven't run into the boys yet?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Nah, I didn't tell them I had the day off."

"Why not?" he asked, tapping his pen on the desk, absentmindedly.

"It was going to be a surprise... Hey, I have a question." I said raising my hand as if I were in school, which was something I always did when I needed to ask him something. It was a habit I picked up recently, it was just a vibe I got from him.

He grinned, "I have an answer."

I smiled, "Have you eaten yet?"

"I…had a piece of toast." He answered.

"Would you like to go to grab a bite for lunch?" I offered.

He scanned his desk as if it were going to answer for him, "I don't know…"

"C'mon, you have nothing important to do…Unless, rapping counts?" I laughed.

He rolled his green eyes at me playfully, "Sure." He said, removing himself from his desk.

"Cool, I'm buyin'!" I called.

He cleared his throat, "No, you're not." he said patting his pockets making sure he had his wallet and cell.

"Yes, I am." I argued, leaving with the older man following close behind me.

"No, you're not." He argued back.

He and I argued like this quite often, it was entertaining for me. He'd never let me pay for anything when he and I would go somewhere. Not even bottled water! Today, I was determined to win this one. After we were done with our lunch the restaurant's manager came to visit our table.

"Thank you so much for join us for lunch but I'd like to return this to you. We didn't charge the bill. It's on the house! Your money is no good here." He said right before leaving.

Mr. Ofdensen smirked at me, as if he knew it were going to happen. What an evil man he was. I'm kidding of course.

On the ride home, I thought about all that has happened in this past month. He noticed how lost I was in my thoughts.

"Alyx…" he called out, snapping me out of my daze.

I blinked at him repeatedly, "Huh?"

_Did he just call me Alyx?_ I thought to myself.

He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry. I mean, Alyxandria. Are you—uh…Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just… Mr. Ofdensen?" I said running my hand through my straightened hair.

He readjusted his glasses, "Yes?"

"Thank you." I said with a genuine smile.

He looked frozen for a moment, "For what?"

"Everything that's happened in this past month… I've been given such an amazing privilege." I struggled. I couldn't quite say what I had on my mind. I think he could tell he turned a bit in his seat so that his body could face me.

"Alyxandria, quel est le problème?" he asked me. **(Alyxandria, what's the matter?)**

I smiled, his French was amazing. It sounded natural coming from him, his voice was so enticing.

"Je voulais juste vous remercier de m'avoir donné l'occasion de travailler pour vous." I answered back in my native tongue. **(I just wanted to thank you for giving me the opportunity to work for you.)**

I said turning toward him as well, "Au cours de ce mois, j'ai appris à vous connaître comme une personne normale quotidienne. Pas le gestionnaire du monde de plus en bande de la demande." **(During this month, I've gotten to know you as a normal everyday person. Not the manager of the world's most in demand band.)**

He gave me a warm smile that was something new to me. Usually when he smiled at me it seemed like he forced it. It made my chest feel, weird, not unpleasant. Just weird.

"Je me sens comme c'est la meilleure privilège de tout cela." I finished. **(I feel like this is the best privilege of it all.)**

He only watched me closely as it all registered.

"Alyxandria…" he said to me in a French accent.

"Yes, Mr. Ofdensen?"

"Merci…" he said to me in a low voice. **(Thank you.)**

I smiled, "Pourquoi?" **(Why?)**

"Il a été un moment depuis que quelqu'un a au moins me dire qu'ils apprécient les choses que j'ai faites pour eux." He said as if he were touched. **(It's been a while since someone has at least told me that they appreciate the things that I've done for them.)**

The manager sighed, a happy sigh and turned to look out of the window with a small smile on his face.

At times like this I wish I could read minds. I wondered what was on _his_ at this very moment. The rest of the ride back to Mordhaus was silent. Not an uncomfortable silence. A peaceful silence. When we arrived, I walked with him to office. He and I chatted and laughed lightly together before running into my new favorite red head.

"Hey dere, Alyx. I was looking for ya." He said with a smirk.

"Well, you've found her. I'll see you later Alyxandria." The brown haired man said walking away from the drummer and I. I could feel his green eyes lingering on me.

"Wait, Mr. Ofdensen," I called out. "Give me a moment, Pickles.

The redhead shrugged, "Yee-uh okay."

I ran behind the manager grabbing the back of his suit coat subconsciously, he turned around swiftly.

I removed my hand from him, "I'm sorry. Um, are you okay?" I asked.

The handsome man ran a hand through his well-groomed hair, looking at Pickles, "Yes, I'm fine. See you later?"

I backed away from him a bit. Perhaps, I made him uncomfortable?

"Yeah, of course you will."

He nodded, turned away from me and continued down the hall. I spun on my heels to see Pickles watching me with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

**_Pickles' POV_**

She turned toward me looking a bit disappointed. Was it because of me? Nah, maybe they were having a serious talk or something. I don't know whatever. I watched as she made her way back to me, I snaked my arm around her waist as he headed down the hall to our new destination.

"Hey, where ya been? I went by yer ahffice ta look fer ya." I said.

She smiled, "Mr. Ofdensen and I went to out for lunch."

I nodded, "Oh okey. Det's cool. Had fun?" I asked.

"Uh-huh?" she said happily. "Why were you looking me?"

"Well, I missed yer company." I said stopping to in the middle of the hall. She turned to stand in front of me, smiling. Unff… This girl's smile was fucking toxic, but I was addicted to it. I loved seeing her smile. She ran her small hands up to my chest to wrap her arms around my neck, "Is that so?" she whispered tauntingly.

"Mhmm." I moaned, biting my bottom lip.

I found myself swimming those blue oceans she possessed called eyes.

"How much?" she asked in that baby voice that I love so much with a pout. Fucking adorable ass pout.

I grinned, "This much…" I whispered, leaning in to take her bottom lip in between mine. I bit her lip gently, causing her to moan quietly. She immediately started to kiss me back, which she was really good at. She slid her tongue into my mouth slowly. I allowed her tongue to fight with mine as I jerked her closer to my body, letting her feel what's been waiting on her all day. She broke the kiss to make eye contact with me. Her left brow raised and she grinned at me suggestively.

I pulled her into a wilder kiss, "I want you…_Now_!" I groaned impatiently, scooping her into my arms like a groom does his bride on their wedding day. Ew, no. I shook that thought from my head. All I cared about right now was taking this gorgeous girl to my room— I had last night, the night before that, the night before that and—You get my drift. Anyway, that entirely still wasn't enough. I wanted more out of her. Something about her makes me keep coming back for more.

I kicked open my bedroom door after seeing that I didn't close it all the way in the first place. I locked the door and quickly sat her on my (for now) neatly made bed.

"Pickles, wait…" she said sitting up.

My pierced brow rose in question, "What's wrahng?"

"Didn't you say you ran out of rubbers?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I'll pull out, no prahblem. Looks like it's gonna rain!"

She laughed at my anticipation, I leaned over to kiss her. Tongue, teeth, and all.

"Pickles…" she breathed as I began to attack her neck. I helped her snatch off her cardigan and tank top leaving her in only her bra and jeans. I took a minute to admire the body underneath me. Her breasts weren't the largest I've ever seen. She must've been a C-cup, but they were beautiful. At this very moment, they looked as if they were begging me to set them free. And seem them free I did, tossing the lace bra to the floor. _Mmm. Delicious. _I just had to play with 'em and taste 'em. Alyx loved every second of it.

When I completed my assault on her breasts I ran my fingers down that down toned belly of hers. I stopped to trace the sun she had tattooed around her navel and admired the piercing she had there. Then I continued down to her belt. I removed both the belt and jeans leaving her with nothing on but those blue lace panties that left _very_ little to the imagination. After seeing that, I grew impatient. I rushed the undressing process. She watched as I stripped off my clothes. God, I loved the hungry look on her face when I climbed on top of her.

"Pickles…" she moaned.

I lifted her leg so that I could enter that heaven I've thought about since I woke up this morning. I was moving slowly at first, I wanted to savor the moment for a bit. She wrapped her arms around my neck and legs around my hips. I rested my head on her shoulders to whisper, "Gahd, yer so fuckin' tight."

"Faster..." she breathed into my ear.

I grinned at the request, "You gat it." I said thrusting into my impatient angel.

She and I rolled; moaned and called on the other loudly not caring that anyone could walk by and hear us. _Fuck 'em_, I thought. When I'm with her, especially like this, all of my thoughts, worries and cares disappeared. I smacked her thighs roughly causing her to cry out. She groaned in pleasure. Any sound she'd make when were in bed, be it from pain or pleasure, drove me over the edge. I was getting so close, I didn't want it end just yet. Ah well, I thrust into her roughly; my nails dug into her hips as I did so.

"Ah! Ah! Yes!" she moaned as her back arched off bed. "Fuck!" She was tightening around me, it was all too much.

I smirked at the sight underneath me, "Fuck, here it comes!" I said thrusting a couple more times before removing myself for release, almost forgetting the stipulation. I finished on her breast and belly with a grunt. "Ah, fuck." I panted.

I lay next to her on the bed as we both caught our breath. She stared at the ceiling while I stared at her.

"Babe, let me clean ya up." I said, pulling her up by the hand.

"Okay." She sighed happily, allowing me to lead her to my bathroom so that we could take a shower together. Heh….

**Author's notes: Well, that was completely weird for me hahaha. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Leave me a review or PM! Either one would be great. Thanks for the support readers! You know who you are! You guys are awesome! I hope to have chapter three up very, very soon! Have a rockin' night or day!**

**|Limited 3|**


	3. The Truth Is

**Hello dear readers! NOTE: This chapter is quite short. Just…thought I'd ya' know. Let cha know…'Cause care about ya, ya know… Hahahaha. Ignore that.**

**|L3|**

**The Apprentice**

_**The Truth Is…**_

_**(Later that evening)**_

**Alyx: **Hello?

**Charles: **Good evening, Alyxandria. How are you?

**Alyx: **I'm pretty good. How about you?

**Charles: **I'm uh, okay. Are you busy?

**Alyx: **Nah, what's up?

**Charles: **I need to see you for a moment, if you aren't busy.

**Alyx: **Okay, I'm leaving my room now. Be there in a few, 'kay?

**Charles: **Alright. See you soon.

**Alyx:** Yeah.

**(Charles' POV)**

I ended the call, sat my cell on the desk and went to unlock the door; I had it locked since the boys were out for the night. I traveled over to my cabinet which held my variety of beverages.

"Hm, what am I in the mood for?" I asked myself quietly, I then caught myself drifting away in my thoughts.

_Clearing my throat, "I'm sorry. I mean, Alyxandria. Are you—uh…Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I just… Mr. Ofdensen?" she stuttered running her olive hand through her long, black hair._

_I adjusted my glasses, "Yes?"_

_"Thank you." She said smiling at me._

_I froze for a moment, "For what?"_

_"Everything that's happened in this past month… I've been given such an amazing privilege." She struggled. _

_"Alyxandria, quel est le problème?" I asked her. __**(Alyxandria, what's the matter?)**_

_"Je voulais juste vous remercier de m'avoir donné l'occasion de travailler pour vous." She answered back in her native tongue. __**(I just wanted to thank you for giving me the opportunity to work for you.)**_

_She continued,turning toward me as well, "Au cours de ce mois, j'ai appris à vous connaître comme une personne normale quotidienne. Pas le gestionnaire du monde de plus en bande de la demande." __**(During this month, I've gotten to know you as a normal everyday person. Not the manager of the world's most in demand band.)**_

_"Je me sens comme c'est la meilleure privilège de tout cela." She finished. __**(I feel like this is the best privilege of it all.)**_

_I read her face for a moment; I was quite for lack of a better word….stunned by what she'd just said to me._

_"Alyxandria…" I said to her still locked in my French accent._

_"Yes, Mr. Ofdensen?"_

_"Merci…" I said to her in a low voice. __**(Thank you.)**_

_I smiled, "Pourquoi?" __**(Why?)**_

_"Il a été un moment depuis que quelqu'un a au moins me dire qu'ils apprécient les choses que j'ai faites pour eux." He said as if he were touched. __**(It's been a while since someone has at least told me that they appreciate the things that I've done for them.)**_

There was a very light knock on the door, snapping me out of my daze. I identified that knock immediately.

"Entrez!" I said grabbing the bottle of Brandy and two glasses from the cabinet. **(Come in!)**

She entered my office; her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Hey, Mr. Ofdensen!" she said removing her black cardigan exposing her tattooed arms, a guilty pleasure of mine… Body art…

I shook the thought from my head, "Would you like a glass of Brandy?" I asked, offering the glass to her. She walked over to take it from me without hesitation.

"You know I would." She said, walking over to take her usual seat across from my desk.

"Actually, we're going to sit over here." I said, waving my hand at my sitting area.

With an impressed look her face, she quickly meet me at the couch on the side of the office that I rarely ever used. She took a seat in the center of couch; I sat closely on the left of her.

"Why the setting change?" she chuckled.

I loosened my tie, "Well, uh… When I sit at my desk you'll find me in what you called _manager mode_. Over here I can chat with you freely as a normal everyday person, not the manager of Dethklok." I said removing my suit coat, tossing it on the arm of the coach.

Her piercing crystal blue eyes lit up a bit as she smirked, "Oh, Mr. Of— "

"Charles, I don't mind if you call me by my first name." I interrupted.

She smiled sweetly, "Okay then, _Charles_. What did we need to discuss?" she asked.

I cleared my throat, "Well, Alyxandria… I haven't been completely honest with you about why I brought you here."

Her neat eyebrows rose, they looked as if they were being knitted together, creating a very cute expression, "What do you mean?" she asked.

I took a deep breath, a sip of my Brandy and let go, "Please don't be offended by anything that I tell you."

The hurt expression on her face when I said that nearly made me choke but still she motioned for me to continue.

"Okay…"

I caught her eye making sure I had her undivided attention, "Originally, I didn't call you so that _I_ could get in touch with you."

"Really." She huffed, "I knew it didn't sound like something _you'd_ do."

"Not as Mr. Ofdensen the manager of Dethklok, no I wouldn't.

She sipped her beverage and sat in on the table, "Then, why did you do it?" she asked, sounded calmer than I'd anticipated.

"I did it as a favor for Pickles." I said right after sitting my glass on the table as well.

She broke the eye contact that I'd tried to maintain. Her blue eyes studied the floor as she nibbled her bottom lip. She looked noticeably hurt by what I'd just said.

"Oh…" she managed, "And why are you telling me this now?"

"Well, uh… I felt like you should know the truth." I told her. "I couldn't continue to have you believing lies told on my behalf."

She stared at me before speaking, "Why not?"

"Because of what you said to me this afternoon after lunch. It didn't feel right."

"If you did all of this a favor for Pickles then why would you care if I fed into your lies?" she asked, I could tell she was getting angry.

"For that very reason…Because, now… _I_ care."

She looked at me, her eyes glossy, the blue had become intense. Quite alluring, actually.

"Mr. Ofde—Charles, I-what do you mean? You care now?" she asked.

"After having you here by that second week, I knew things would be different. After letting you hang around the boys _whenever_ you wanted, you'd still show up for work without so much as a complaint day after day." I said. "I realized how serious you were about learning. I realized that you actually _did_ come here for that reason, to be a student not to use it as an excuse to hang out with the guys."

She looked offended, "Of course that's why I came here. I signed those papers saying that."

We sat in silence for a moment.

"I understand if you're upset with me now." I said honestly.

She waved at me dismissively, "I'm not upset. I have gained even more respect for you after this, but I need to know this. The relationship you and I have… Was it all a part of…Um… Is th—um" she struggled.

I leaned over to hold her small hands in mine with a warm smile, "Alyxandria, don't be silly. If that were the case, you and I would have no relationship." I said

She smiled, "Charles..."

**Author's notes: Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope enjoyed it in all its shortness. Leave me a review, bro! You know you wanna! The new chapter will be up very, very soon. Have a rockin' night or day! **

**|Limited 3|**


	4. You're on Your Own

**Hi,there! Wow, chapter freakin' 4! If you enjoyed last chapter then I can assure you'll enjoy then… But then again…I—ugh whatever. I don't know hahaha.**

**|LIMITED|**

**The Apprentice**

_**You're on Your Own**_

* * *

Pickles burst into Charles office quite angrily. The manager was in the middle of an unimportant phone call. Pickles slammed and locked the door.

"Good morning Pickles." Charles said hanging up the phone.

Pickles swatted the air, "Don't give me det. How could you do me like this dood?" he spat.

"I'm sorry… What?" Charles asked raising a brow at the drummer.

"Ya told Alyx det I asked ya ta help me out!" he yelled.

Charles blinked, "I did but isn't that the truth?"

"I didn't want her ta know det!" Pickles argued.

"Why not?" Charles asked.

"Forget why… Look, I need ya ta help me get her… Like actually get her!"

"What?"

"All I've been tryna do since she's been here was ya'know… You know what with her."

Charles frowned, "I didn't care for that bit of information. What does that have to do with you needing me?"

"I need ya ta help me win her over—because" Pickles started.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that." He interrupted.

Pickles glared at him, "Why not?" he yelled.

Charles' forehead wrinkled, the corners of his mouth fell into a frown, "Pickles, I _have_ exceeded my limits as a manager. I manage Dethklok; Not your love life! I can't you make _that_ girl fall for you. I did enough by bringing _her_ here. You're on your own with her from this point on." Charles snapped.

Pickles looked at the manager and that's it. He just looked at him and said nothing else. He honestly couldn't find anything to say back to the manager. He clenched his fists and stormed out, his manager's green eyes followed.

Pickles swung the door open to see Alyx right about to knock with a cup holder in tow.

"Hi, Pickles." She smiled, waving at him with the hand that was raised for knocking. He didn't even look at her, the drummer pushed pass her and started down the hall. She watched him as he walked away and entered the office.

"_**Oh, hi Alyx!**_ _**How are you?**_ _Oh, I'm great Pickles! Thanks for asking!" _she finished the conversation sarcastically on her own, which earned a chuckled from Charles.

"Don't worry; I didn't receive a proper greeting either. Good morning, Alyxandria." He said cheerfully leaning forward on his desk, "What's that you have there?"

She handed him a cup from the holder, "Good morning, Charles! Here, be careful, it's pretty hot."

Charles pulled the tab back on the lid of his cup, "What's this?" he asked taking a whiff.

"I got the both of us a white chocolate mocha." She said pulling the lid back on hers, "Ya know, since you said you haven't had one in a while."

"This is really good. Thank you." He said, taking a couple of sips, right before sitting the cup on the desk.

"You're welcome." She said, walking behind the desk. "So, what was wrong with Pickles? Do you know?"

Charles watched her search through his drawer for the stapler _she loved so much_, "He's not very happy with where the two of you are. Relationship-wise, I'm assuming."

"Oh," she said. "What does that mean?"

Charles shrugged, "I don't know and _if_ I may be frank with you…"

"Go ahead." She shrugged sitting her cup on his desk.

"I don't care." He said sternly.

Alyx chuckled, "I figured as much. I expected that after you telling me you were done with the whole situation _that_ night. I could understand why. You played your part and now it's time for him to do the same." She said shuffling through his file cabinet.

Charles handed her the folder he assumed she was looking for, "You know what he's expecting, right?" he asked.

"Of course I do. He's at expecting me to swoon over the fact that he's _Pickles the Drummer_ and follow after him. He's used to women throwing themselves at him willing to give themselves to him 100% just after sleeping with him. Seeing as to how he's so used to that, I don't believe he remembers how relationships work." She said right before reading over a document and handing it to him.

Charles removed himself from his desk to take the document to his fax machine, "You have to make sure he realizes that casual sex isn't what you're looking for."

Alyx blinked, she nearly forgot that she'd admitted to sleeping with Pickles for a week during her stay.

"I did…I think that explains his funk." She chuckled.

Charles dialed a number on his machine, "Bingo."

She stopped what she was doing and watched Charles as he stood at the fax machine.

* * *

"_Alyxandria, don't be silly. If that were the case, you and I would have no relationship" he said, leaning over to hold her small hands in his._

_She smiled, "Charles?"_

_His hands rose to cradle her face, he leaned in to kiss her. The kiss took her by surprise it was sweet, gentle and passionate. She didn't kiss back, she was far too shocked._

_He pulled away, "I'm sorry…I—I shouldn't have done that." He stuttered, removing his glasses from his face. He stood to his feet; right before he attempted to walk away she grabbed his hand and stood to face him. They stared into each other's eyes before Alyx pulled him into another passionate kiss by his tie. Charles found his hands roaming her back, to her hips then he stopped at her waist to pull her closer to him. He had to break the kiss no matter how __right__ it felt, it was wrong._

_He ended the kiss, "I can't be doing this." He breathed into her hair; her head was resting against his chest. "I can't be doing this if I'm supposed to be helping Pickles."_

"_You're right." She said attempting to back away. _

_He held her there, "But, this could be a secret." He whispered, lifting her face to his again for another kiss. "Our little secret."_

* * *

"—either way. Right?" Charles finished. "Alyxandria!"

She snapped out of her daze, "Yes? Sorry."

"Wake up. Drink more of that coffee of yours. I'm sure it'll help." He chuckled.

She tugged at her ponytail, "Yeah. What were you saying?"

He looked at her and smirked, "Nothing, it really wasn't important anyway." He said, now looking at his wristwatch. "It's almost time for the employee conference."

She nodded, "Yeah, it is. Were you sure you didn't need any help with that?"

"Positive." He said straightening his tie.

He looked at Alyx, "Donc, ce qui est sur votre esprit?" **(So, what's on your mind?)**

She blushed, "Ce n'est rien." **(It's nothing.)**

Charles frowned, "Are you sure? My conference doesn't start for another hour and a half. I _have_ time if that's why you aren't telling me anything."

She smiled, "Thanks but everything is fine. My mind is still in bed, I guess." She chuckled with a shrug.

He walked over to stand in front of her, "Are you lying to me?"

"Of course not." She lied.

"Alyxandria is this about _that_ night?" he asked.

"No." she lied.

Charles examined her before continuing, "You know if it is, all you have to do is say so. I would understand 100 percent.

"It's not _that_." She said stepping back from him.

He narrowed his eyes, "Then what is it? You've been acting like this every night since _that_ night…"

"Acting like what?" she lied.

He took a step forward and she took a step back, "There's that. You _move_ whenever I get near you, you _blush_ if I ask what you're thinking about, and you're in denial."

"I'm not in denial." She argued.

"That's denial." He smiled.

She took a step back bumping into his desk.

"Alyx, what are you going to do? Run away? If what I did _that_ night bothered you. Tell me _right_ now." He said, closing the space between them, he placed his hand on the desk pinning her so that she couldn't move. He stared into her eyes deeply; there was a pull between them that was UNDENIABLE. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed back immediately; he removed his glasses right before plopping her on the edge of the desk.

"Mmm… Charles, this isn't right…" she said breaking the kiss pressing their foreheads together.

The manager backed away, tracing his bottom lip with his thumb, "I—I'm sorry."

Alyx sighed, "Um, is there anything you need me to do… here? Before the conference?"

Charles folded his arms, "Nah, not until after." He said.

"May I have permission to retire to my room? I feel a bit lightheaded." She stuttered, her cheeks were a quite red now.

Charles ran a hand through his hair, "Je suis désolé. I shouldn't have brought that up." Charles said approaching her. **(I'm sorry.)**

"No, no, that was my fault." She said backing away from him. "May I be excused? Please…"

Odfensen placed his hands in his pockets, "Yeah…" he said with a groan.

Alyx looked relieved, "Thanks." She turned and left his office so quick you'd think she ran, closing the door again behind her.

He did nothing but watch her run away from him. When the door closed her walk behind his desk and slammed his fists down.

"Fuck!" he growled into his hands.

He buried his face into his hands huffing angry breaths. How'd he let himself act on his feelings? This was completely unlike him. He spun his chair around so that he could stare out of the window, to clear his mind before the conference.

* * *

**Author's notes: Hey there you beautiful person! Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Every read means a lot to me! I hope you enjoyed it. Review maybe? :P Have a rockin' day or night! Hope to have the next chapter up very soon!**


	5. My Manager, The Florist

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for you reviews! I don't think you understand how pumped they made me!**

**|Limited|**

**The Apprentice**

**My Manager, the Florist?**

**(The following day)**

**10:07 a.m.**

**(Pickles POV)**

I sat in my bed with a joint all morning thinkin' about yesterday.

* * *

_I burst into Charles' office, I was pissed. The manager was in the middle of a phone call. I slammed and locked the door._

_"Good morning Pickles." Ofdensen said hanging up the phone._

_I swatted the air, "Don't give me det. How could you do me like this dood?" I spat._

_"I'm sorry… What?" Charles asked raising a brow at me._

_"Ya told Alyx det I asked ya ta help me out!" I yelled._

_Charles blinked, "I did but isn't that the truth?"_

_"I didn't want her ta know det!" I argued._

_"Why not?" Charles asked._

_"Forget why… Look, I need ya ta help me get her… Like actually get her!"_

_"What?"_

_"All I've been tryna do since she's been here was ya'know… You know what with her."_

_Charles frowned, "I didn't care for that bit of information. What does that have to do with you needing me?"_

_"I need ya ta help me win her over—because" I started._

_"I'm sorry. I can't do that." He interrupted me._

_I glared at him, "Why not?" I yelled._

_Charles' forehead wrinkled, the corners of his mouth fell into a frown, "Pickles, I have exceeded my limits as a manager. I manage Dethklok; Not your love life! I can't you make that girl fall for you. I did enough by bringing her here. You're on your own with her from this point on." Charles snapped._

_I looked at the manager and that's it. I just looked at him and said nothing else. I honestly couldn't find anything to say back to the manager. I clenched his fists and stormed out, his manager's green eyes followed._

* * *

I mean, what the hell was that about? Yeah, Ofdensen may have been a bit irritated because of the way I came to him about it. Yeah, it was the wrong way to approach the one you want help from. But… The guys and I do shit like that _all_ the time and he never refuses to help! So, why the change all of a sudden?

_Whatever…_

I put out my joint and headed for the shower. Ofdensen was the last person I needed to worry about right now. As I scrubbed by body underneath the warm water, a certain blue-eyed beauty swam through my mind. I will admit I was a douchebag to her yesterday but…

* * *

"_Alyx, what do you mean?" I asked._

"_You can't expect me to come here every night for this." She sighed._

"_You mean… we can't you-know-what anymore?"_

_She opened the door, "Maybe."_

"_Why not? I thought we were… ya know."_

"_Pickles, you're going about this the wrong way. Sleeping with someone doesn't qualify as dating. There's more to it than that." She giggled._

_I didn't understand how this was amusing, she just turned me down. Did she find this amusing? Leaving me here on this bed, hard as fuck? Throbbing._

"_What do you mean?"_

_She smirked, "You'll figure it out eventually. See you later, Pickles." She said, leaving me in my bedroom, fully clothed, wanting…_

* * *

I mean, what more did she expect from me? Haven't I made it obvious enough that I wanted her? Ugh… Whatever… I couldn't help but think about the way I ignored her yesterday.

* * *

_I swung the door open to see Alyx right about to knock with a cup holder in tow._

_"Hi, Pickles." She smiled, waving at me with the hand that was raised for knocking. I didn't even look at her, I brushed pass her and started down the hall. I felt her watch me as I walked away "__**Oh, hi Alyx! How are you?**__ Oh, I'm great Pickles! Thanks for asking!" I heard her finish the conversation sarcastically on her own._

* * *

She didn't deserve that. She's had a couple of bad days here at Mordhaus and she'd kept between her and who/whatever that caused it. Even last week when she was feelin' sick, she still managed to smile at me.

"I owe Alyx an apology." I said aloud, turning off the shower.

I wrung the water from my dreads, grabbed a warm white towel from the rack, wrapped it around myself tightly and went to get dressed. When I was done, I left my bedroom. Now it was time to start my day. I left and decided that maybe I should check her office since it was 11:32 on a Tuesday morning.

I entered the office to see Alyx reading a card that was attached to a bouquet of red and white roses with what I'm assuming were lilies. Sorry, I don't know anything about flowers. She was smiling from ear to ear as she read the card. I walked into the office with my eyes on her _and_ that vase.

"Those are nice… Where did they come from?" I asked.

A voice came from the far left of the office, "They came from me."

My eyes darted to the source, Ofdensen…

"Ofdensen, you're givin' out flowers now? Where's my bouquet?" I joked but I could feel my left brow nearly I rising off of my fucking forehead, on its own.

Seriously, since when was was fuckin' Ofdensen a fuckin' florist?

Alyx held the vase closer to her face to sniff them, "It was a gift."

I shoved my hands in my pockets, "A gift, huh?"

I noticed the smug grin on Ofdensen's face as she flashed a look at him while smelling her flowers. He cleared his throat, "Alyxandria, remember that dinner meeting I have tonight with Roy Cornickleson?"

She smiled sweetly, "Yes, sir."

"Did you alert the Klokiteers so that they'd have—the" he started.

"I did." She interrupted.

"Great." He said, he glanced over at me as if there was something he needed to say but couldn't because I was there.

_Oh fuckin' well. _I thought. Yes, I know I was being bitter but the way he looked at her made my blood boil. I don't even think _he_ realizes _how_ he looks at her. He looks at her with so much fuckin' _admiration_ and _adoration_. It makes me sick to my fuckin' stomach. There was something wrong with this picture but I couldn't place my finger on it just yet. I have a feeling that when I do, I won't be too fuckin' excited about it.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Alright, well uh… I needed to let you know that I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Somewhere around 12." He told her as he neared the door.

She nodded, "Okey doke!" she said sitting the vase in the center of her coffee table.

"Bye." He said leaving the office almost hesitantly.

The shit that I pick up on is hilarious. I mean, the hell was that? Did I interrupt something? Whatever.

"So, what made you drop by?" Alyx asked with a smile on her face. I couldn't tell if she was happy to see me or if it was because of what Ofdensen left here.

"I wanted to come and apologize about what happened yesterday." I started. "Sorry, I didn't bring any flowers with me."

She chuckled, "Oh, its fine. You were just having a bad day… We all have our fair share of 'em." She smiled.

I smiled, "It's not fine. And to make it up to ya, I'd like to take ya out tonight." I offered. "What do ya say?"

She looked at me with a mixture of shock and fascination.

She nodded, "Why not? What time?"

"Uh, is seven good for ya?" I asked.

"That's great." She smiled.

I froze for a minute; I just asked her out on a date. That was easy. But as for the real date… I don't know.

It's been a while since I've been out for a "_real date_". I didn't know what else to say.

"Alright, cool. I guess I'll uh, catch up with ya then." I said.

"Pickles, wait!" she stopped me.

"Yee-uh?"

"What do I wear?" she asked.

_Uh, how should I know? _I felt like a rookie at this.

"Dress casually." I suggested.

"Alright." She smiled, letting go of my hand.

I left her office and headed back to my room.

What the hell was I supposed to do now? What do people do when they go on dates now? Do I take her to the movies or something? I hadn't been there since me and the guys' parents forced us to take them. So, a movie? Cool… What about food? She can't get full off of popcorn! I groaned. I definitely _can't_ ask Ofdensen for help…

But I could ask Nathan! He's been dating lately; maybe he could give me a couple of ideas. I changed my destination for the rec room where he'd probably be around this time…

**Author's notes: Well, what did ya think about this one? Let me know in the reviews! I hope to have the next chapter up next week.**


	6. The Second First Date

**Hey there, doll! I just wanted you to know how awesome it is that you are about to read this! Your reviews are my food! Feed me! I'm starving! Ha, who am I kidding I just ate Wendy's! Jk, no seriously I did just finish stuffing my face with a son of a baconator and uh—Yeah! Sorry, about that! Okay, you're right…I'll shut up now! Enjoy!**

**|Limited|**

* * *

**The Apprentice**

_**The Second First Date**_

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"Give me a minute!" she said running to the door.

When she opened the door she saw Pickles dressed in a long black and grey plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark blue jeans and black sneakers, holding a single pale pink rose in his hand with a smirk on his lips.

"Here…" he said handing it to her, "ta add ta yer bouquet."

She took it happily, "Aw, thank you Pickles. Wanna come in?"

Pickles nodded and entered, "Wow, Ahfdensen has it lookin' real nice in 'ere." He said.

His emerald eyes exploring everything in the living room from the flat screen mounted on the wall atop a fire place; to the champagne red carpet that had obviously recently vacuumed; to the white leather couch decorated with champagne red, black and silver pillows and a living chair framing the round glass coffee table that she'd decorated with a couple of magazines, the bouquet of roses from earlier that day and two scented candles, giving off a pleasant smell that reminded him slightly of a bakery; to the chandelier hanging up that gave the room a dim yet relax environment.

"Yeah, I love it in here!" she said placing the rose in the center of the bouquet, that pink really made the colors _pop_. "Would you like to see the kitchen? It's awesome!"

He smiled, "Why nat? I'd love ta know why ya stay in 'ere so much." He chuckled.

"It's nice. Follow me." She said leading him to the kitchen. "Here it is."

"Oh, it _is_ nice in 'ere. But, do ya ever _use_ it?" he chuckled, studying the white marbles tile that matched the counters; then the flat top stove, the pots and pans neatly hanging over it. He walked over to the grey double door refrigerator, "Do you have this stocked?" he asked pointing at it with his thumb.

"Open it up." She smiled.

He opened the fridge to examine it he raised a pierced brow, his mouth dropped open.

He chuckled, "What?"

He slowly closed the fridge, examined her from head to toe, and looked back at the fridge then back to her. He walked over to stand in front of her to grab her toned arms with a straight face.

His green eyes looked deeply into her blue ones, "How…do…ya…manage… to be _so_ fuckin' skinny when all you eat is _junk_?!" he asked.

They burst into a fit of laughter.

"Hey! Coming from the guy who eats _cinnamon buns_ for breakfast!" she laughed.

He laughed, "Well, _my_ belly shows it! _Yours_ on the other hand…" he joked, poking her toned belly. She giggled a she swatted his hand away.

His brow raised, the drummer grinned his signature, "What's that? Alyx… is _ticklish_?" he whispered.

"No." she said, putting her hands up in an attempted to hold him off.

He tickled her sides, throwing her off of her defenses.

"**HA HA HA HA HA**!" she laughed uncontrollably.

He tickled her neck, under arms and belly receiving hilarious reactions. He laughed at the way she squirmed trying to get away from him.

"Okay! Okay! Time out!" she giggled.

Pickles stopped his assault on her belly, "What?"

"You can't call a time out!" he laughed.

She giggled, "Oh well!" she panted.

He stared into her eyes, "You have one of the cutest laughs Ah've ever heard."

She smiled, "Thanks."

He leaned in a bit to kiss her but he changed his mind, "So," he said with a clap. "Ah've gat something awesome planned fer us, if I may say so myself." He chuckled. "You look great by the way." He said studying her.

She wore a brown cheetah print half sweater that'd rise every time she'd lift her arm to reveal her belly, tattoos and peircing, red low-rise skinny jeans, black leather wedged boots that nearly came to her knee, and a cheetah print belt. Her hair was deeply wavy. She'd done her make up to give her eyes the smoky blue effect. He couldn't get over how beautiful her crystal blue eyes were.

"But… I'm not ready!" she said.

Pickles sized her up, "Are ya sure? Ya look fuckin' amazin', look at ya lookin' like ya hoped out of a magazine."

She dashed off, "No, I'm not ready! Give me a second!"

He smiled and shook his head, "Okay…" he said leaning against the counter until she returned.

When she returned, she had a dark red clutch in tow, and was blinking repeatedly.

"Why are ya blinkin' like det?" Pickles asked.

"I just fixed my contacts." She laughed, "Ready to go?"

"What? You wear contacts?" he asked following her out of the kitchen.

"Yes, sir I do."

He stood in front of her and stared into her eyes, "Lemme see!" he stared quietly. "Oh! They're clear!"

Alyx face palmed herself, "Yeah, they're clear!" she said laughing hysterically.

Pickles laughed with her, "Ohhh! Ya wear glasses then?" he asked.

"Hell, I don't wear glasses, I wear fuckin' coke bottles!" she joked.

He laughed, "You _have_ to lemme see 'em!"

"No way!" she said opening the door to leave.

"What? Why nat?! I bet it's cute as hell." He argued, following out of the door.

"I look like freakin' Sofia from Golden Girls!" she joked with a laugh.

"She's adorable though!" Pickles laughed. "I'm sure ya kin pull it aff."

She nudged his shoulders with her fist playfully, "Ah, shut up!" she said, laughing at him.

Pickles wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked down the hall.

"Pickles, how do you feel about pictures?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know. They're okay."

She rambled through her red clutch for her cell phone, "Let's take one!" she asked.

"Ugh! I didn't know ya meant pictures a'me!" he sighed.

"_Please_," she begged. "And you _have_ to smile!"

"_Whaaaat_?" he hissed. "I'm nat photogenic!"

She shot him a look of disbelief.

"What?" he asked with a smirk.

Alyx caressed his bearded chin, "You're one of the handsomest guys I've ever meet."

Pickles smirked, "Full body or group selfie?" he joked.

Pickles asked the nearest klokateer to snap a couple of photos for them. Once the mini photo shoot was over they went to the DethLimo that'd been waiting on them for nearly thirty minutes. The ride to their destination was fun. The drummer had the radio on classic rock station, blasting older tunes that they sang together. Songs like: _Still of the Night_ by Whitesnake, _Heaven and Hell_ by Black Sabbath, _Paradise City_ by Guns N' Roses. The red head had to mentally admit he was having one helluva time in that limo and was really looking forward to the rest of their night.

Soon, the limo stopped and so did the karaoke. When the doors to the limo opened, Alyx saw that they were at a crowded theater. There were people being held back behind metal gates and klokateers. There were men, women and teens screaming for her and Pickles. There were paparazzi, fans and tabloid reporters. She looked at him as he exited the limo after her.

"Pickles, what the hell? I thought this was gonna be a private date." She said into his ear, he probably wouldn't have heard her over the screaming and questions.

"Alyx, _who_ are you?" he asked rhetorically. "There's _no_ such thing as privacy anymore." He said back into hers as he pushed his wallet deep into his back pocket and straightened his cloths a bit.

She looked out at the fans and smiled, that was probably the smartest thing someone has told her since she'd got into the business. This meant something to her because he was _very_ familiar with the music industry.

"You're right." She nodded.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Yee-uh but don't worry it's nat like this inside."

She sighed happily, "Okay."

"Now, what do you want to happen with these fans?" he asked. "I'll deal with it however ya please."

"Let's give them what they ask us for. Ya know, entertain them a bit." She aid looking into his green eyes with a smile.

Pickles shrugged, "Yee-uh okey."

Pickles and Alyx started on the left of the crowd, signing autographs, taking pictures, shaking hands and answering common questions. Eventually, Pickles got irritated and ordered his men to take them away. Usually, he and the guys wouldn't concern themselves with fans but he knew Alyx would enjoy it so he went along with it.

Finally, they entered the cinema and were lead to a private theater that was protected by klokateers so that they wouldn't be interrupted. Pickles chose what was dubbed the _most horrifying movie of the year_. They found themselves laughing at the entire thing. When the movie was over they just sat there talking and horsing around, still enjoying their popcorn and soda.

"Catch this!" he said tossing up a piece of popcorn.

She attempted to catch it but it hit her nose. "Ah! Damn it, let's try it again." She said waiting for him to toss it.

This time she caught and jumped up to cheer.

"Yes!" she cheered.

He chuckled at her excitement, "Ah'm really glad I asked ya out tonight. Ah've enjoyed dis, I don't know aboot you but I've really had fun doing this with ya.

She sat back in her seat next to him, "Me too. I'd love to do it again."

Pickles smiled, "Yee-uh, definitely. Come 'ere." He said lifting up the armrest to pull her into a hug. He pressed her head into his chest and sighed into her hair, happily. Then he lifted her head so that he could stare into her eyes. He leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Are ya hungry?" he asked.

Alyx smiled, "Dude, I'm _always_ hungry!" she joked.

He stood up and pulled her to her feet gently, "Of course, if all you eat is junk!" he teased.

"Shut up!" she chuckled, "You and I are no different!"

"Hey, it shows ahn me! Honestly, when I went through yer fridge I expected vegan foods. All I saw in your fridge was fuckin' doughnuts, ice cream, fuckin' uh, what was it?… ah! _Pickles_…" he laughed, as he led her down the stairs. "What do you want to eat right now?"

"Pizza!" she answered.

"Ah-ha! See det's what Ah'm talkin' aboot!" he joked. "Nah, Ah'm jus' kiddin'."

She chuckled, "Oh, no it's fine." She said following him out of the theater.

"Let's go get ya some pizza." He said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"And cinnamon sticks?" she asked with an adorable smile.

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her; all he could do was chuckle.

"I'll make you cinnamon buns!" she clapped.

Pickles laughed, "You drive a hard bargain. Im ganna take ya up an' dat offer." He said, holding her close to him as they neared the exit.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya soon with chapter 7. (Warning: It's actually going to be a bit shorter than this one.)**


	7. Too Damn Long

**Hello Mr. or Ms. Reader! I have a bit of a shocker for you guys. hehehehe. Enjoy. :)**

**|Limited|**

**The Apprentice**

_**Too Damn Long**_

* * *

_**-Nearly Two Weeks Later-**_

Alyx banged on the bedroom door loudly, "Charles! Charles, please open the door!" She called out.

The manager opened the door quickly, he was dressed in a pair of grey pajama bottoms and was now putting on a robe, his hair was messy, and he was missing his glasses.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to bother you; it's just you were the _only_ one I knew I could talk to... I just I feel so stupid." She said burying her face into her hands.

He took her by the hand and led her into his living room. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Something just happened and I don't know... I don't know why I let myself believe he was _really_ interested in _me_."

Charles rubbed his eyes, "He? Who Pickles?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

"Come on. Sit on the couch with me and tell me what happened. Calm down a bit." Charles said, leading her to sit on his long black leather couch.

"Hey, it looks good in here." She said. "Smells good too."

"How random could you be?" he smiled. "You came to me nearly in tears and the first thing you say is it looks nice in here? Thank you."

"Sorry."

He stared into her eyes, "What? What is it? You have my undivided attention.''

She sighed heavily, "Well, this is what happened…"

* * *

_I was on my way to Pickles' room with a batch of fresh cinnamon buns. I promised him that I'd make him some. So right when I was about to knock on his door since I never barge in I could hear two girls moaning and him panting. My heart stopped for a minute. Then one of them calls his name… I couldn't do anything, it hurt since he and I had gotten so close. All I could think was maybe it's because I stopped sleeping with him. I was so focused on getting to know __him __that I lost him. I simply sat the platter on the floor right in front of his door and now I'm here._

* * *

Charles could tell she was pissed, just like he could tell that she was really starting to like Pickles which made him back off a bit. But if Pickles felt like he could afford to do something like that knowing that she could pop up anytime he obviously didn't care about her or her feelings. He knew he'd never do something as stupid as that.

She cursed into her hands loudly, "Fuck, how could I have been so stupid?!" She asked.

"You're far from stupid." Charles said scratching his chin.

"I just I don't know what- why is that okay?"

"I must admit that this did just throw me off a bit."

She sighed, "Maybe it _is_ because I haven't been sleeping with him. He lost interest."

"Please, if anyone lost interest in you because of lack of sex then they weren't worth your time anyway. Like you said before, sex isn't what drives a relationship."

"I guess."

"If what's happened tonight marks the end of whatever relationship you had with him, I'd like to reveal something..." he said.

"What is it?"

Charles caressed her chin, "I have an interest in you, Alyxandria."

She froze "You uh, you what?"

"I've been _very_ selfish. I've wanted you all to myself, that's why you rarely have any off days, why you're constantly in my office or why I'm frequently in yours. I love having you around me. You realize this is fresh to me, I can't exactly say what I have in mind." He smiled sheepishliy.

She looked at him, "Charles... Why me?"

"You're smart, funny, dependable and gorgeous. When you leave my office day after day, all I can think about are these blue eye, the cute expression your eyebrows make when you're reading or confused, that pearly white smile, and most of all... What it felt like placing my lips upon these soft, pink ones." He said leaning forward to capture her lips into a passionate kiss.

She felt her body melt into the kiss. She kissed him with as much passionate as he shared. He tangled his hand had into her curly black locks, gently inserting his tongue into her mouth. She found herself playing in his short brown hair. He smiled against her lips when he felt her skinny fingers slide under the neck of his robe. He broke the kiss and removed his robe. Revealing the robust chest and 6 pack that the manager had been hiding underneath his designer suits all this time. She took a minute to let this sink in. His arms were toned, not to big but you could tell he hit the gym as much as he being the busy man he was. He had a gear tattooed on his right pectoral muscle. Not just some plain gear, no, this was designed to look like he had been branded, light smoke was rising from it, engraved into "gear" was _C.F.O "we fear not our mortality_". She ran her hand over it and smiled, "That's amazing. Who designed it?"

He smirked, "Let's _not_ worry about that right now." He said leaning over to kiss her again lustfully. "Mm" he moaned into her mouth, pulling her in closer, his tongue searching her mouth thoroughly. She nibbled his bottom lip and ran her tongue over it, causing him to moan again.

She felt herself traveling his toned back. He lowered her on her back and began to move the kiss from her lips to her neck to her covered collarbone. He licked; nipped and sucked he smiled to himself after realizing she was moaning...a mark? He made sure he left his mark on her neck.

"Charles." She moaned.

Charles stopped kissing her and stared into her eyes.

"May I?" He asked tugging at her shirt.

She blushed, " I-I don't know."

"Okay." He said sitting up. She grabbed him and pulled him back into the kiss. He began to remove the already loose red tie she wore and unbuttoned the white dress shirt that she wore. He removed it quickly and smiled at her breasts.

"God." He gasped; Charles licked his lips as he removed her satin red bra and tossed it away.

She covered her breasts, her cheeks were on fire and she pouted…He smiled, he never thought of Alyx as a shy girl, but when he thought about it, she was always nervous around him._ This is all too much. _He thought. He removed her arms slowly, "Alyxandria, do you trust me?" He asked.

She nodded hesitantly.

"Then relax..." He cooed.

She let out a nervous breath and let her body relax a bit.

He ran his hands over her breast slowly, cupping them in his hands he leaned over to take one into his mouth, causing her to tremble a bit. His touch was so gentle and teasing. He licked down to her navel and removed both her belt and pants. He bit his lip when he saw the red lace panties she was sporting.

He leaned over to kiss her again; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She could feel his excitement grinding against her, causing her to moan. He snaked his hand down into her panties not breaking the kiss for a moment.

"For you to be so hesitant about doing this, you're so wet." He whispered against her lips.

She squirmed as he teased her sensitive bud before inserting in middle finger into her. She gasped loudly.

"Charles!" She called.

He sped up his assault and inserted another finger.

She moaned his named loudly; the sounds alone could undo him. He felt her hands slide from his neck to his back; she raked his skin with her nails. It was all too fucking much. It drove him wild, he quickened his movements and just when she was about to climax he removed his fingers and looked at her with lustful eyes.

"Huh? Wha-why'd you stop?" She panted, running a hand through her hair.

Charles removed her panties, " Puis-je vous goûter?" he asked her seductively in French. **(May I taste you?)**

She sat up on her elbows, " Charles, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" **(Charles, what do you mean?)**

He chuckled, "Que diriez-vous que je vous montre?" **(How about I show you?)** He said diving right in between her legs causing her to fall back and cry out in pleasure.

"Ah, Charles!" She moaned, gripping his short hair.

He smiled but continued what he was doing, he added two of his fingers again as he licked her sensitive bud.

She moaned, "Mm Charlie! I gonna ahhhh!" She shrieked, as she climaxed.

He fingered her quickly causing her to twitch and squirm around on the couch. He removed his fingers ones he began to imagine what it'd be like if he replace those for _something_ else.

"Mm, you're gorgeous." He said right before kissing her deeply. "I'm sorry if that didn't _exactly_ please you."

She slapped his shoulder, "Charlie that felt amazing."

He smiled at his new nickname, "You know, you are tempting when you're trembling, panting and moaning. Ah, Alyxandria, I want you so bad." He said grinding against her.

She smiled, hearing something like _that_ come from someone like _his_ mouth made her feel... so desired, she loved it.

"But, I won't let _this_ go any further than this. I don't want anything to happen that you'd possibly regret tomorrow." Charles told her.

She frowned, "But what about, you-"

"_I_ can wait trust me." He said kissing her gently. "Come on, I can walk you to your room." He said standing up forgetting his extremely noticeable erection.

Her eyes subconsciously darted to the particular area; she wasn't expecting that...Charles was _big_. Quite.

"What?" He asked following her widened eyes. "Oh, fuck. This is embarrassing. "he grunted, searching for his robe.

She got grabbed him by his wrist and sat him on the couch. She slipped her fingers under the waistband of his pants; the manager was free-balling. She lowered to her knees and spread his legs so that she could kneel in between them. She removed his grey pajama bottoms completely.

"You really don't have to do this." Charles said. He looked like he was in pain as his cock twitched in excitement.

She didn't say anything though she took his throbbing member into her hands and jerked him.

Charles moaned, "Oh…"

She then leaned over to lick the slit in its head before tasting the whole thing.

Charles threw his head back in ecstasy, "Yes..." He breathed.

The olive skinned girl made sure to massage his balls as she pumped him quickly. She looked up to see him clenching his jaw and panting his green eyes was hazy. He looked unbelievably sexy right now. She slowly attempted to take the whole thing into her mouth.

"Ah, uh-huh..." He said as she bobbed her head up and down on his length.

"Ah, fuck!" He grunted. "Yes!"

He took a hand full of her now messy curls and guided her, showing her the way _he_ liked it. He pushed her down to his base, causing her to choke on it. His eyes rolled back, "Ooooh fuck! Good girl." He encouraged. She did it again this time on her own. She loved how lost he was in the pleasure.

"Ah, yes... there you go. Do it again baby, please?" he pleaded.

He gained control again pushing and tugging on her hair, setting just the right speed. He felt his release nearing.

He panted heavily, "Yes, yes! Ah, oh fuck! Yes, that's a-ah, I'm so fucking close Alyx! I'm coming! AH!" He grunted heavily as he held her there not left her move until he was sure every last drop was in her mouth. He released his death grip on her hair. He panted heavily, his eyes were closed.

"Charles, how long has it been since the last time you actually-" she started.

He opened his eyes, he noticed there was a bit of him left on the corner of her mouth he wiped it with his thumb and pushed it into her mouth, "_Too_ damn long…"

He stood up and helped her to her feet, "After that, there's no way I'm letting you sleep alone." He chuckled.

Charles swept her off of her feet and carried her to his bedroom, the two of them still nude; he laid her in his bed where she'd sleep tonight. He held her closely in his strong arms as she slept. It took everything he had to keep her hands from certain areas. This was _definitely_ going to be a long night. He thought to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: There you go guys! Some of you PicklesxAlyx lovers may hate me but there are some CharlesxAlyx lovers too! I can't deny all of their wishes! Leave me a comment! I'd love to know what you thought of this one. Hahaha.**

**|Limited|**


	8. His Self-Restraint: Faltering

**Hey readers, how was the last chapter for ya? ;) I hope you enjoy this one just the same.**

**|Limited|**

**The Apprentice**

_**His Self-Restraint: Faltering**_

* * *

Alyx woke up to the feeling of strong yet gentle hands massaging her shoulder. Her blue eyes fluttered open, she saw Charles without his glasses or usual hair style and he was dressed casually in a navy t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Good morning." He said with a faint smile spreading across his lips.

She stretched underneath the covers, "Good morning, Charlie." She smiled.

"I was wondering if you would like some breakfast?" he asked.

She chuckled, "Yes, please."

"What exactly do you have a taste for? Breakfast is _your_ choice, anything you want." He said.

She sat up again the headboard forgetting that she was naked, she quickly snatched the covers to cover hide her exposed body. The manager couldn't do anything but smirk.

"I'm not in the mood to go out for breakfast." She smiled sweetly. "How about we eat here? Maybe I coul—"

"Absolutely not. If we eat here, I uh, I have a stipulation."

She rose a brow, "Oh yeah? And what is that?"

"Since you're my guest here, I will serve you." He said. "Sounds fair enough, right?"

She smiled, "Deal. Do you mind if I borrow one of your shirts?"

"Why not? If you planned on bathing I could draw one right up for you. How do you like your water?" he asked.

"Warm…Oh and I like bubbles." She giggled.

He chuckled, "I got you." He said, "Is there anything you need from your room?"

"Yep, I need my toothbrush, straighteners, a brush and some clothes."

"About your clothes, do you want anything in particular?"

"Nah, why do you ask?"

Charles opened his closet, "I was going to run and grab everything you needed so that you can just uh, relax here." He said taking out one of his black t-shirts.

"Oh, aw, thank you Charlie." She said, clapping.

"Here is a shirt. Let me go and run your bath." He said leaving her alone in his bedroom. She sighed, a happy sigh and looked at the digital clock on the night stand. _9:58 am. _She was shocked to be up so early. _Ah well…_ In about 7 minutes, Charles called her to the bathroom. She took his thin blanket with her to cover up. He chuckled, it was cute to him. He left her with a new bathing sponge, a towel to dry off and the shirt he had for her to lounge around.

During the hour and half that she was in the tub he brought back the things he asked for except a pair of clothes. He couldn't bring himself to rummage through her dressers or closet. Besides, the sight of her in one of his t-shirts with nothing under it could be… interesting.

After she tended to her skin with lotion and oil, brushed her teeth and put on the manager's loose fitting shirt, she joined him in the kitchen. He was beating eggs for pancakes. She stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and rested her head against his back. He smiled but continued to tend to his preparations. He bit his lip when he remembered that she wasn't wearing a bra… or panties for that matter. He couldn't get distracted with _that_ right now.

"Could you take the bacon out of the refrigerator or would you prefer sausage?" he asked.

She smirked, "Hm, what _type_ of sausage?"

Charles licked his lips, "Don't do this to me right now. Please." He pleaded.

She kissed him quickly, "I know, I was just kidding." She giggled, sitting the pack of back on the counter. "Can I help with anything?" she asked.

"Nah…"he shook his head, "I got it. Just relax."

"What if helping is relaxing?" she asked.

"Then go sit on the couch." He smirked.

She sighed, "Fine…"

She sat on the couch much to her dismay, soon she found herself laughing at the _Tom & Jerry _marathon while he cooked. When he was done he brought out a tray with their breakfast prepared and a bowl of fruit that they could share.

"I hope you like orange juice." He said passing her a tall glass of fresh juice.

She sniffed, "I do. Wow, this all looks and smells great. I didn't know you cook."

"There are plenty of things you'll learn about me soon enough." He said, right before digging into his pancakes. Silently, they enjoyed the other's company while eating a delicious breakfast and watching Saturday morning cartoons.

**(Pickles' Bedroom)**

The drummer woke up at nearly 12 p.m. with a terrible headache and two unrecognizable girls resting their heads on his chest.

"Hey, hey, hey! Git up! Now." He said attempting to wake them.

There was a heavy knock on the door.

"Hold ahn!" He called out loudly, and then grimaced at the pain. "Hey, wake up!"

"Yeah?" said the blonde.

"What's the problem?" asked the brunette.

Pickles sighed and buried his face in his hands, "Look, you guys gatta go. Like, you need ta get dressed 'n fuckin'leave now." He demanded, removing himself from the bed, he slid on a pair of pants.

When he opened the door he saw his black haired band mate holding a platter of carefully wrapped cinnamon buns.

"What in 'ere?" the red head asked.

Nathan entered the room and saw the two groupies getting dressed frantically, "This… is not going to end good." He grunted, still holding the buns.

Pickles sighed heavily into his hands, "Fuck!"

"I saw her walking here last night… But then she left these at the door. I guess, we um… We know why."

Pickles looked at the girls still standing near his bed watching him and Nathan expectantly.

"Get out'a here!" Pickles yelled.

The groupies ran off in two totally different directions, he could care less where they ended up. He knew that they'd eventually run into a klokateer. The drummer let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't know exactly what happened with her last night… All he knew was he must have hurt Alyx especially after he filled her head with hopes that he could settle down because he actually likes her. He bet she thought he was a jerk now. He couldn't have that. Nathan left him to think about what he needed to do. He called her cell phone several times each call was rejected. He sat on his bed and begged that his hangover would just go away. He couldn't think right now, and he needed to.

**(Charles' Room)**

Alyx sat in the corner of the couch with her bare legs propped up in the older man's lap, as she fed him slices of fruit from the bowl he prepared to go along with their breakfast.

"Here, let me feed you." He said taking the bowl from her hands. He took a slice of strawberry from it before placing the bowl on the table. He teased her with it, he rubbed it against the bottom lip and pulled it away when she'd lean over to bite it. He dropped it into her exposed lap, just when he was about the pick it up he got an idea. Charles kissed her lustfully, he ran his hand along her smooth leg, when he reached the tailed of the borrowed t-shirt he removed it and began to kiss her again.

As the kiss' intensity rose, so did _something_ else.

He gently pushed her back on the couch and turned his attention to the abandoned strawberry slice. He used his tongue to push it up past her thigh, the fruit landed close by her…ehem. It was a bit cold. Charles took the chilled piece of fruit into his mouth with just swipe of the tongue, causing her to moan. She shivered as he kissed his way up to her mouth to plant a fruity, wet kiss onto her pink lips. He broke the kiss to wet his middle and index finger by his tongue, and then picked up on their kiss as he inserted his middle finger into her tightness.

"Ah, oh Charlie." She breathed.

He smirked, "Yes? Mhmm, say it again." He whispered into her ear as he nibbled it. The older man inserted his index finger as well.

She arched her back off of the couch, "Yes!"

He worked her faster by the second, soon she was clenching onto his shoulder begging for more.

"More, Charlie, please… I want you."

Charles bit his lip and sighed, "Alyxandria, please don't talk like that…"

"But I do." She said sitting up so that she could remove his shirt. She ran her fingers over his light chest hair, they traced every dip, crease and scar then she pushed him onto his back so that she could pepper kisses all over his torso. Her kisses were strategically placed; she knew how teasing she was being. It made Charles smile. She unbuckled his belt and stripped off his pants. He closed his eyes and parted his lips as she stroked him.

"Unff..." he moaned. "Wait, Alyx are you sure you want to do this?"

She smiled, "I'm a big girl. I think I'm pretty capable of making decisions." She joked.

"Right… Then, let's take this somewhere else." He said cradling her into his arms; he carried her to his bedroom. Charles made sure to lay her on his bed gently in the center. He kissed her lips roughly, he nibbled on her bottom lip, and it felt ripped. She really didn't mind seeing this side of Ofdensen. The animalistic Charles.

He paid some attention to her boobs; he made sure he planted "_kisses"_ where it mattered, as he worked her with his fingers. Charles kissed the rest of the way down, he loved going down on her. Her reactions turned him on. He forced his tongue into her; she gripped his short brown hair tightly and squealed. Without realizing it he was moaning at the sting of her tugging his hair. He swept his tongue his tongue over her sensitive area several times and gave it his signature kiss.

"Charlie~!" she moaned.

He could feel his member throbbing, wanted, and anticipating what it'd feel like to be inside of this sexy apprentice of his. He was exceeding limits here but at this point he didn't care. He just wanted to experience this closeness. The manager position himself in between her legs. She took a deep breath as she knew he was more than she was used to.

He gasped loudly at the tightness, "Fuck, you're tight!" he growled, and he only had his head in.

She pouted, "Mm." she moaned in pain.

He grinned, "I'm sorry." He said taking her bottom lip in between his to muffle any sounds she'd make as he pushed all the way in.

"Oh," he moaned into her mouth, he slowly pushed in further. "Ca fait du dien." **(That feels good.)** He whispered to her.

When he was completely sheathed inside of her he set a quick rhythm.

She moaned, "Ch-Ch- Charlie!" she stuttered.

He was so lost in his dirty thoughts, thoughts that he'd pushed away for nearly 6 years. Yes, it's been just about six years since the last time he had sex. He knew for a fact that she wouldn't believe it if her told her. He made her orgasm quite a few times and they still hadn't gotten to the best part. He had plenty of energy to burn; he didn't want to think about stopping until he absolutely couldn't last anymore.

Soon they were glossy with sweat. All he could think about was release but he wasn't ready, it wasn't time, not yet. But, he couldn't help it. He was far too close to hold back anymore.

"Fuck, I'm getting—ah! Ah" he said pounding into her as hard as he could. "Fuck!"

He pulled out quickly and watched her work her magic on his dick. His breathing became ragged. He gripped the sheets as she took him into her mouth.

"Ah! Ah! Oooooh, Alyx!" he grunted as he released into her mouth.

He kissed her passionately once he recovered from his orgasm.

"That was… just…wow." He said pulling her up to lie on his chest. Both of their eyes were heavy. Right when he felt himself drift off Charles' eyes shot open when he heard a knock on the door and a very distant voice yelling loudly. "Hey, Ahfdensen, kin I talk to ya fer a minute? S'kinda important!"

"Pickles…" Charles sighed.

Alyx blinked, "What?"

Charles removed himself from bed, slid on his rope and slipped into his pajama bottoms.

"You stay here." He said calmly, leaving her in the room alone. Her heart was pounding against her chest violently and her body was trembling. She sank into the bed as she felt the guilt of what she'd just done wash over her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hehehe… Well, there ya go for you impatient readers out there. I've posted one chapter a day back to back… That's awesome, right?! Don't get too excited though, sometimes my brains fails me and I can't type the word THE. Jk. Tell me what you thought! See you next week with another chapter guys!**

**|Limited|**


	9. A Little Friendly Competition

**Hello guys! This chapter takes place immediately after **_**His Self-Restraint: Faltering. **_**I hope you enjoy this one oh and also I want to thank everyone for their reviews! They mean a lot to me. Even if I get a few negative ones here and there. Thanks so much to those who are following along with the story and letting me know that they enjoy it. It definitely puts a lot of pressure on me with each chapter but it's cool. I enjoy this and I hope you do too. I will shut up now. Enjoy!**

**|Limited|**

**The Apprentice **

_**A Little Friendly Competition**_

* * *

"Hey Ahfdensen...Were ya busy?" Pickles asked.

"I _was_..." Charles said, folding his arms over his robe.

Pickles sighed, "Okey, well I won't take lahng. I jus' wanted ta ask if you've, ya' know, seen Alyxandria. Like is she with you right now? Or did ya send her aff on business?" He asked.

Charles studied him, the frank part of him wanted to tell him the truth another part of him thought of Alyx. He didn't think she'd want Pickles to know, especially given the current situation.

"Yeah, I believe Alyxandria won't be back until later this evening." He said.

Pickles let out a defeated sigh, "Right...Well, could ya do me a small favor?" He asked.

"Um, what is it?"

"Next time you see or talk to Alyx could you tell her to call me back? Or at least text me back... I won't approach her unless she gives me permission. I, uh... I screwed up _real_ bad."

Charles felt his forehead wrinkle a bit, "What happened?"

"I, uh... I got greedy."

"Greedy?"

"Yeah, I guess you kin say dhet. I went out with the guys, they gat me to bring a couple a' chicks back and instead of turning it down I went along with it. Nathan saw Alyx come by my room with a gift fer me and he thinks she heard what was going ahn... That was the last time any of the guys saw here. I didn't run into her all day like I usually would ya know..."

Charles cleared his throat, "Mm-hmm, well I'll let her know."

The drummer frowned, "Thenks, Ahfdensen." He sighed and turned to return to his own room to think.

Charles locked the door and returned to his bedroom, Alyx was laying there watching him as he hung up his robe on the wall. He snuggled into bed with her, "Everything is fine... He was just worried about you." He said. "He wants you to call him so that he can speak with you about the incident. But _I_ want you to take _your_ time and decide whether or not you're ready to speak with him again."

She nodded, "I will."

They laid in silence soon Alyx was snoring softly, on his toned chest.

As much as he hated it he knew that _this_ couldn't happen. He and Alyx. That would cause a major problem in his work. It just felt so... Right. That was something he could _never_ deny. He had to have her near him or he couldn't function. He never depended on someone's presence like he depended on hers now. He wanted her to be _his_ and _only_ his, especially after last night. He _needed_ to be hers. He knew that this mentality wasn't good for him, he knew it but he couldn't pull away. He's felt like this for a while now, although it'd been such a short time, he knew this was what he wanted. He kissed her black hair before shutting his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

**(A couple of days later)**

"Okay, today's schedule is just as busy as yesterday." Alyx said reading off a clipboard.

Charles intertwined his fingers and leaned forward on his desk, "Alright, what do we have?"

"Well, at 12pm you have a meeting with Crystal Mountain Records, at 2:50pm you have a conference call to take with Edgar Thompson and Anderson Lee, at 4:00pm you have to come back here for a meeting with the guys, at 5:20 you have fencing training and at 6:30pm you have a dinner with Judge Alfonso."

Charles adjusted his jacket cuffs, "Alright. Well what time is it now?"

Alyx checked her wristwatch, "It is 9:34, sir."

Charles removed himself from his desk, "Well we're going to be quite busy today." He said straightening his suit.

"We?" She chuckled.

"Of course, I'm going to need my assistant." He said, walking over to her. "You look beautiful." He said right before kissing her lovingly on the cheek.

She smiled, "Thanks."

There was a knock on the door, "Come in!" Charles called not taking his eyes off of Alyx.

In walked Pickles, with his hands buried in his pocket, he froze when he saw Alyx standing there scanning over her clipboard.

"Hey, uh, sahrry, I'll jus' come back later." He hesitated.

Alyx turned and looked at him, "No, there's no need for that."

His green eyes studied her for a minute, "Okey, well uh, Afdensen I was uh, wonderin'-**What the **_**hell**_** is dhet?!**" He shouted his eyes were scanning Alyx, and then focused on her neck.

"What's what?" She asked.

Pickles walked closer to her and pointed at the mark left behind from...heh. Charles' eyes narrowed at Pickles but he kept quiet, he had no idea what Alyx was going to say, he'd let her be the first to speak on this and he'd just back her up.

"Alyx, is dhet...is dhet a hickey?" Pickles asked, sounding hurt.

Alyx swatted his finger away, she honestly didn't think he'd notice, it was barely noticeable now, it mostly went away and she work her hair down today. Oh well.

"**Who did it come from?!**"Pickles yelled at her.

Charles frowned, "Pickles, I'd appreciate if you kept your voice down." He said sternly.

"**No, fuck aff Afdensen!**" He yelled. "How'd you let that happen, Afdensen? **Alyx, how could you do something like this to me?!**"

"Pickles..." Charles said, his voice was cold you could tell he was upset.

"**Woah!** What the fuck do you mean, Pickles? Keep, Charlie out of this."

Pickles froze, "_Charlie_?" he chuckled, he was obviously upset, "**You call **_**him**_** Charlie now?! What the fuck is **_**really**_** goin' ahn here?! Huh?! Are you fucking Ahfdensen now?! Are you fucking kidding me right now?!**"

Alyx reared back and smacked Pickles, hard. Even Charles flinched. She looked Pickles deeply in the eyes as he rubbed his now red, burning cheek; he looked back at her with so much anger in his eyes.

"Alyxandria, are you-" Charles started.

"Now _you_ know how it feels! That's exactly how _I_ felt when I went to your room that night... You lied to me, Pickles. Going to your room that night was a slap in the face."

Pickles rubbed his cheek, "But, I was drunk! Those whores meant nothin' ta me! Not like you do! I freakin' like you, a lot! **I want to fuckin' be with **_**ya**_**!** When you cut me aff I was fine with it but the guys took me ta get wasted with 'em, they didn't like how I wasn't scammin' on chicks with 'em. So they brought those two chicks to me! I was too drunk that night. I wasn't thinking right! Alyx, I'm sahrry. I want you to forgive me. **I want **_**you**_**, and only **_**you**_**!** I've never felt like dis about someone before." He said angrily as he looked into her eyes. Pickles grabbed her and pulled her into an angry yet passionate kiss by her hair. Her eyes widened and saw Charles glaring at her, she pushed him off.

"What are you doing, Pickles?!" She protested.

Charles cleared his throat but stood in silence, his ears were red in anger.

Pickles' eyes darted from her to Charles repeatedly then he rested them on Charles, "Afdensen...?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"What's goin' ahn with you an' Alyx?" He asked stroking his beard with his index finger and thumb.

"What makes you ask such a question?" He asked his voice so dry he sounded uninterested.

"You've been spendin' an awful lotta tiame with Alyx, right?"

"That is correct."

Pickles green eyes focused on her, "So, I'm sure she just tells ya everythin'. You guys talk a lot?"

"Pickles, what does that have to do with anything?"

"You took advantage of my little fuck up...Right? I mean, that'd be the perfect tiame. Ya know, uh, try to comfort the girl you want when she's havin' a hard tiame then capitalize ahn her weakness... make 'er fall fer ya almost overnight." Pickles said Charles and Alyx watched him closely. "That's how it goes, right? Afdensen? Dhets pretty much how it happened, huh? The other day I came and asked ya if you've seen 'er and ya told me 'no'... But... ya lied, didn't ya?"

"Pickles..." Alyx said but he ignored her.

"No, Alyx, I'm ganna say this." He said waving at her dismissively, "Ya stabbed me in da back, Afdensen."

Charles' frown into a smug grin, "Oh, _I_ differ. You had your chance and _you_ messed it up."

"Guys, please..."

"You had her right on your fingertips but you let her slip away. If you truly cared about her the way you claimed to none of this would have happened. _You_ made the mistake. It's not _my_ fault that she came to me to vent to me that night. That's right, I did seize the moment."

"Charles..."

"No, Alyx let him finish." Pickles said, his fists were clenched tightly, Charles noticed. He hoped that Pickles smart enough to keep his fists at his sides.

"Yes, Alyxandria?" He asked.

"It's time to go. You want to make it to the conference on time, right?" She said.

"That's right. Pickles, how about we pick this up later? I have some uh, very important business to tend to. You can manage to hold off for a few hours, right?" He asked with a smug grin. "We can talk like mature adults about this, can't we?"

Pickles sighed, "Yee-uh...I just, Alyx there's something I need ta say before you go."

"I'm sure it can wait..." Charles said.

"No. Actually it can't." Pickles spat.

Alyx looked at Charles, "I won't take long, I promise." She said.

Charles shot Pickles a dirty look before walking out of his office to wait on Alyx.

"What is it?" Alyx asked her voice soft almost apologetic.

"I just...Alyx, I understand why ya did what ya did. I'm not mad at ya. I'm upset at myself fer putting myself in this position. I knew how you started to feel about me an' I got cocky. I was thinkin' dhet nothing I did could possibly change dhet. But I was wrahng. Yer a beautiful girl with an awesome personality. You made me feel like a winner and you weren't even mine yet. I know I probably lost ya ta Ahfdensen but I just want you ta know that I'll respect yer decision." He kissed her forehead gently before for turning to walk away.

"Pickles," she said grabbing him, "I forgive you."

He smirked, "Good...I'm not going to give up ahn you. That's a promise." He said, caressing her cheek as he stared into her eyes.

She smiled at him, "I have to go, Pickles."

He smiled back, "I know. Well I guess I'll see ya later, at that meeting." He chuckled and left the office not looking Charles' way.

She joined Charles in the hallway, he locked the door.

He looked at her, "What an interesting turn of events." He chuckled lightheartedly.

"I'm sorry. I understand if you're mad at me."

Charles frowned, "Oh no, that's not it at all. I've always enjoyed a bit of friendly competition." He said.

* * *

**Author's Note: That wraps it up for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I meant everything I said in the bold print at the top of the page I appreciate you guys! Thank you so much. Please review. Oh and I'll see you soon with the next chapter! **

**|Limited|**


	10. Never Gonna Give You Up

**Hey guys! This chapter is being uploaded so soon because reader KarmaAllure harassed me hahaha (love ya bro) I was going to torture you all for about a week or so buuuuut. Eh, well what are you gonna do? I have to keep my readers entertained.**

**|Limited|**

**The Apprentice**

_**Never Gonna Give You Up**_

* * *

"Alright, left on the agenda is...?" Charles asked.

"We have the meeting back at Mordhaus, your fencing training and then dinner with Judge Alfonso."

He nodded, "Very well. Surely you'll be there for dinner, right?"

"Huh? I thought that was business."

"No, it's not actually. He and I have dinner every month on Thursday, he was bringing his wife and I wanted to bring you along..."

She smiled, "I'd be honored."

"It's a private thing by the way. In case you were worried about uh, paparazzi."

"Is that your way of asking if I don't want to be seen in public with you?" She asked.

Charles looked at her, "Well uh, you've seen how the media took our meeting and the next day we found out we were engaged." He chuckled.

"Yeah, that was... It caught me off-guard." She laughed.

He sighed, "Yeah, tell me about it."

"So," she clapped, "How should I dress?"

"Formally, like you are now."

She smiled, "What are you going to wear?"

Charles looked out of the limo's window, "A suit. This?"

"Shocker!" She joked. "How about you change it up a bit?"

He looked at her with his brows raised, "How so?"

She leaned over and adjusted his tie, "How about you let _me_ dress you?"

Charles licked his lips, "Did you mean to make your voice sounding so taunting?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I did." She said.

He rolled up the window that kept the driver from seeing or hearing them, he leaned her over to pull her into a sexy kiss, she moaned into his mouth.

She broke the kiss, "Charles, this isn't right-"

"Is it because of Pickles? What he did in my office?"

She nodded.

Charles kissed her again, his tongue fought hers, his fingers entangled in her hair, he broke the kiss this time and stared deeply into her crystal orbs, "I don't care. Besides, tonight...The last person you see before you go to sleep will be me."

"Is that so?" She whispered.

He smirked, "I'm sure of it."

* * *

**-At the meeting with Dethklok-**

"Alright, well, uh guys... This concludes our meeting for today. You may uh, disperse." Charles said. "But uh, Pickles do you mind lingering around a little bit longer? We have some _important_ matters to discuss."

"Sure, why nat?" Pickles said giving Charles a false smile.

Pickles talked to Charles normally as if nothing happened while the others were there. This problem was more between him and Charles than Alyx anyway. The guys couldn't do anything about it, why let them know if they can't help anything? Pickles watched as they left him babbling things about seeing him later tonight and getting fucked up. He only chuckled and agreed to see them later.

"Yee-uh, alright. See you guys later!" He said.

Charles looked at Alyx with a small smile, "Alyxandria, would you mind if uh, Pickles and I asked for a little privacy?"

She blinked her eyes repeatedly, "Uhh, of course not." she removed herself from the table.

Pickles smiled, "See ya later, Alyx." He said cheerfully.

"Yeah," she smiled.

Charles listened as she walked out of the conference room.

"Well, Pickles..."

Pickles smirked, "I have an idea..."

* * *

**-5:45 pm that evening-**

There was a knock on the door, Alyx went to open it.

"Hey, woah- Vous avez l'air délicieux." He said scanning her from head to toe. **(You look delicious.) **

And that she did. She put her hair in a curly half up half down do; she sported those diamond chandelier earrings that he remembered Pickles got him to leave for her. She wore a stunning, red cocktail dress. It hugged her in all the right places, showing off all of her lovely curves and her lower back was exposed. She must have put on some type of oil that caused her legs to shine the way they did, they looked so smooth. He just wanted to run his fingers along her long lean legs and slowly creep to her inner thighs and-

He shook away the thought, "Wow."

She giggled, "Wipe away the drool, Charlie." she joked, "Ready to play dress up?"

Charles bit his bottom lip as she ran her finger up his chest to rest them on the knot of his tie. "Hm...Please."

She grinned, "Oh, Charlie... Let's go." She said, right before grabbing her things and hurrying out of the door.

She helped him button up the dark red dress shirt she chose for him, "So, why did you cancel your fencing training for today?"

He shrugged, "The little talk between Pickles and I took a little _longer_ than I'd anticipated." He said watching her fingers slowly tend to each button.

"Oh, so what did you guys discuss exactly?" She said looking into his eyes as she fixed his collar.

He put his belt on to keep his black slacks from falling without breaking their eye contact, "Pickles and I have a mutual agreement. That we won't let our personal issues disrupt our business relationship."

"That's great."

He nodded, "That means that when the others are around he and I act as if nothing has happened. Since he is mature enough to do so, I doubt there will be any problems on that end. The problem lies here, Pickles realizes that although you may have forgiven him you're still upset about what happened. He refuses to give up on you. Pickles and I have a mutual interest in one thing. This is where the pressure comes in... You'll be put in a situation where you are forced to consider because the common interest is _you_. _I_ want you and so does he. Both of us refuse to give you up to the other."

She backed away from him and examined him, "Hm," she said with a shrug, "Yeah that puts no pressure on me _at all_." She said sarcastically.

He took his blazer from her hands, and slid it on." I apologize."

"You look great, Charles." She said.

"Thank you. Come over here." he said pulling her into a firm hug.

Alyx smiled and placed a kiss on his neck.

"If you want to make it to that dinner you wouldn't do that again." He chuckled.

* * *

**-Nearly three hours later-**

"I had a great time listening to you and the judge talk about vacationing and golf Charles." She joked as he unlocked the door to his room.

He opened the door and closed it when they entered, "Get over here." He said grabbing her gently but slammed her into the door roughly.

The green eyed man immediately went after her lips, "I don't believe you understand," He breathed before kissing her again, "how hard this evening has been for me to keep my hands to myself."

He broke the kiss and ran his hands along her bare back, rested them on her ass and gave her a squeeze, "I can't tell you how many times I let my mind wonder at dinner, especially, when you carefully placed your spoon into your mouth in order to keep from messing up your lipstick."

He kissed her again this time she broke it, "Charles..."

"Alyx, je te désire." **(I want you.)** He whispered. "Je veux faire l'amour avec toi" **(I want to make love to you.)**

She smiled, "Embrasse moi." **(Kiss me.)**

Charles happily obliged, he kissed her deeply with so much lust and passion. She was stunned as he lifted her in his arms against the door, not breaking the kiss for a moment. He removed her heels so that she could wrap her legs around him comfortably. The manager removed his glasses and tucked them carefully into his blazer's inside pocket.

She bit his bottom lip hard causing him to moan and break the kiss.

"Let's take this to the bed." He cooed into her ear.

She nodded.

Charles carried her to his bedroom impatiently, placed her on the edge of his bed and removed his blazer. He leaned in for yet another steamy kiss as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Alyx tossed his shirt to the floor and planted teasing kisses all over his torso. She fell to the floor on her knees and began to loosen his belt, unbutton his pants and let them fall to the floor. He bit his bottom lip as she carefully ran her nimble fingers along his hidden length. She slid her fingers up to the waist band, and slowly pulled his dark grey boxy briefs down to the floor. He tossed his head back as she kissed him from his base to the head.

"Yes..." He whispered.

She smirked then swirled her tongue around the head, she sucked his tip for a moment. Eventually she took in more of him, until she couldn't anymore. He kept his hands at his sides to keep from grabbing her but she was pacing herself and it drove him crazy. He moaned loudly when she reached the middle of his length. As she pulled off and took his member into her mouth again she would find herself moaning along with him sending amazing sensations through his body.

"Uhnn.." he moaned.

She used her left hand to massage, her right to pump and tongue to assist her as she sucked the older man. He started to shake, his posture was faltering it took everything out him to keep his hands at his sides.

"Ah, ah, ah, yes Alyx. That feels so good. Oh, yes." He said looking down at her. She shot him a sultry look right before taking all of him. He threw his head, "Oh, fuck!" He yelled he couldn't do it. How could she expect him not to touch her? He had to do something. He removed the pins from her hair, watched the locks fall down into waves and roughly took a hand full of it. He thrust into her mouth catching her off guard causing her to choke several times.

"Ah, oh good girl. Good fucking girl. Don't stop, please don't stop." He whispered repeatedly.

She quickened her pace building his climax slowly pushing him closer and closer to release.

"Ooh, yes! I'm so close- stop, stop, stop" he whispered hesitantly. "I can't…come. Not yet. Stand up." He said pulling her to his feet. Charles pulled her into a wet, steamy kiss as he removed her dress. He smiled when he was reminded that she didn't wear a bra with this dress. He kissed her nipples just like he would her lips. He bit and tugged on then making her cry out. He kneeled and licked his way down to her tummy and removed her panties. He was on his knees and immediately began to taste her.

"Uh, Charles..." She moaned her knees began to buckle.

He lifted her onto the bed not breaking away from his activity; she was now on her back, as he got deeper into his act. She wrapped her legs around her, her heels dug into his back, her fingers tugged at his short brown hair.

"Yes, baby, ohh." She cried.

Charles smiled right before sliding two fingers inside of her, working her, patiently he still used his tongue tease her.

"Charles!" Her back arched as she called on him. He felt pretty pleased with himself right now, but he knew that he was only teasing himself.

He removed his fingers and pushed her further onto the bed.

"I need this..." He said positioning himself in between her legs.

He slowly pushed himself inside of her, _she's just so tight_. He thought to himself.

"Uh, Charles..." She moaned.

He pinned her arm down above her head as he slowly began to thrust into her, "What happened to that cute little nickname you gave me?" He teased.

"Charlie..." She moaned.

He smiled, "That's right. Say it again." He said thrusting quicker.

"Charlie!"

Charles deepened each thrust, causing her to moan and plead each time he'd hit that special spot. Soon she was trembling under him from her previous orgasms. Charles was very careful with her tonight, gentle and passionate yet wild and dominating. Everything was perfect; he made sure she could feel how much she wanted her. He started to thrust into her hard, she scratched his back violently leaving long red marks on her back.

"Nmm.."he moaned and quickening his pace. "Alyxandria!" He growled.

She dug into his skin as he sank his teeth into hers and yelled for him. Charles loved every second of it; he especially loved when she attempted to pull him closer with her legs.

"Mmm, yeah! Sink your nails into my skin, beg me for more as you wrap your legs around me." He panted, "You want more, huh?"

"Yes," she moaned.

He let out a deep breath if he gave her what she wanted then he would lose his composure, he knew it. He wouldn't be so gentle anymore and he knew that also. Ah well, he wanted _her_ to be pleased, whether he was gentle or rough with her it'd still please him.

"Very well," he said through a grunt.

He pounded into her roughly. Charles rammed into her hitting the right spot, causing her to shout his name to the heavens. He loved the sound of his name _coming_ from her mouth it sent him to the edge.

"Uh, uh, uh-huh! Fuck! Alyxandria, I'm coming." He said removing his cock at the right time. He released himself on her belly along with a couple of swears. He fell over on top of her his body was shaking now, he felt so relaxed, like he relieved all the stressed he's pulled up over the years. After catching his breath he carried her to take a nice bubble bath with him for they went to bed. After their bath, they cuddled in bed, they were quite sleepy now. It was hard for them to keep their eyes open.

Charles smiled at thought and decided to share, "Alyxandria?"

"Mhmm?" she hummed.

"Don't you remember when I said I'd be the last person you saw before you went to bed."

She drew imaginary circles on his chest with her finger, "Yes." she said looking up at him.

Charles smiled, "I kept my word, didn't I?" he said right before turning off the lamp on his nightstand.

* * *

**Author's note: Well uh… Yeah. That just happened! Please, leave me a review. Hope you enjoyed it, if not then I'm sorry. I'll try harder next time. Love you guys and thanks for the support! You're awesome for the continuous support.**

**|Limited|**


	11. When You Need Comfort

**Hi there readers! I've read your reviews and I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! It made me feel great. This chapter may feel a bit shorter than the others. I just wanted to warn you ahead of time. I didn't want you to get the end and be like "Damn, that's it?!" hahaha. Anyway, enjoy!**

**|Limited|**

**The Apprentice**

_**When You Need Comfort**_

**(A Few Days Later)**

Alyx had been quite busy in her office today; Charles had been piling her desk with work, he had been doing that a lot recently. She was filing papers, sending in calls, and stamping documents in her office ever since 8-something that morning it and it was 1 in the afternoon now.

"Alyxandria, do you mind visiting my office? It won't take very long. It's urgent." Charles said over the intercom.

She quickly put away her folder, "Yeah, sure thing!" She said.

"Quickly, please." He said.

She hurried out of the office and headed to the manager's office. She knocked in the door.

"Entré!" He called out. **(Come in.)**

Alyx entered the office to see Charles holding the phone in his hand for her to grab, "Alyxandria, où est votre téléphone portable?" **(Alyxandria, where is your cell phone?)**

Alyx patted her back pocket, "C'est dans ma poche." **(It's in my pocket.)**

"Hm, eh bien, cet appel est pour vous." He said, handing the phone to her. **(Hm, well, this call is for you.)**

Her brows furrowed a bit, "Pour moi?" **(For me?)**

She took the phone, "Hello?"

**?:** Hey, A.

**Alyx:** Matty? Hey, how's it going? I miss you guys so much.

**Matt:** Yeah we miss you too. Having fun over there?

**Alyx:** I am. What about you guys?

**Matt:** Well, um... I wish we could say the same.

**Alyx:** What happened?

**Matt:** Javier's mom was rush to E.R. last night.

**Alyx:** What? How is she? She's okay, right? Please tell me she's okay!

**Matt:** Dude, she passed away this morning at 4…

**(Alyx fell silent and tears began to roll down her face)**

**Charles:** Alyxandria, are you alright?

**Alyx:** H-how did she...how'd she...?

**Matt:** She had a heart attack.

**Alyx:** What?! How's Javi taking it?

**Matt:** He's... It's rough. He um, Javier won't really respond to us anymore. He's walking around like a zombie and... I don't know. A, we really need you to come back at least until after the funeral. He needs us to support him. Shit's getting crazy over here.

**Alyx:** Yeah, sure. Of course.

**Matt:** Any idea when?

**Alyx:** I'll work something out with Charles; I'll try to get back home as soon as possible.

**Matt:** Alright, let me know something.

**Alyx:** Okay, love you. Bye.

**Matt:** I love you too, A. Bye.

**(She hung up the phone)**

She straightened her posture and said nothing as she stared the floor. Charles removed himself from his desk, and walked to stand in front of her. With one look from him, she fell into his arms, tears pouring from her eyes; he rubbed her back in circular motion to comfort her.

"Anything you need just let me know, alright?" He whispered.

She nodded, "Th-Thank you. There is one thing."

"What is it?"

"Th-The guys n-need me there with them and -"

"Consider it done. Would you like me to prepare a DethJet for you now?" He asked. "You could be on your way home in less than 30 minutes if that's what you want."

She smiled, "Thank you so much." She managed.

"It's no trouble at all. If you need anything let the klokateers know, alright?"

"Mhmm."

Charles ended the hug and flipped a switch under his desk. Soon about four klokateers came running through the door.

"Yes, sir?" They said.

"We have a code Grey. Alyxandria needs to make it home safely today. I want 78342 to pilot the DethJet. Move!"

"Yes, sir!" They said running out of the office.

"Alyx," he said, "I'll miss you."

She smiled, "I'll miss you too Charlie. I'm gonna go now. Go ahead and tend to what you were before he called for me." She said walking over give him a meaningful kiss.

"I would have liked to at least see you off." He said staring into her eyes.

She smiled weakly, "It's alright. I'll be fine okay?"

And with that she ran out of the office. Charles watched her as she left him. He felt as if a piece of him had drifted away.

**(After about 10 hours)**

"Miss, we have reached your destination." Said a klokateer.

She looked out of the window and saw the large California Victorian home that Javier had recently bought his mother.

"Thank you." She said she followed him out of the jet.

"Home sweet home." She whispered to herself.

Standing there in complete awe was her band mates even Javier had a smile on his face, she ran into group hug. They joked around and talked a bit then entered the house. Javier suggested that they all sat in the living room and wait for others to arrive.

"Guys, I just want to thank you so much for coming here to support me and my family without hesitation." Javier said.

Alyx smiled, "No need. I think I can speak for myself, Matt and Ricky when I say that, this is _our_ family too."

"Yeah, most definitely. Your family took me in with open arms when my old man kicked me out." Matt agreed.

"And when I was having problems with my wife and I needed somewhere to stay." Ricky added.

"Your mom had always been sweet to me since the day I meet her when we were in Franklin Middle." Alyx joined.

Javier smiled as soon he silently fell into tears, "Man, you guys have always been here for me for crazy shit like this. "

Alyx went to sit next to him and hugged him, "Javier, why wouldn't we? We all love you."

Matt agreed, "Yeah, dude, we're family."

"That's right." Ricky said.

"I just—I just can't believe… She's gone, you know? It just doesn't seem real. Mi padre hasn't come out of his room since we got back from the hospital. I couldn't tell you where mi hermana is." He said in tears. "I'm trying so hard to be strong for the family but—it's hard."

She held him tightly, "It's okay. We're here for you, okay?"

"No matter what, Javier, we'll always be here for you." Ricky said, joining in on the hug.

"Thanks so much, guys." Javier said huffed.

Soon, more of the Sanchez family dropped by to give Javier their best wishes, instead of mourning the loss of Helen Sanchez, mother of two and loving wife, they celebrated the end of her pain. She'd been having health problem for quite some time now almost 10 years. They did just as she would have wanted, Javier made sure of that. Later that night, when the visitors had left, Javier asked if his best friends would stay there with him until the funeral. They agreed without question, they promised to assist Javier and his family with his mother's funeral arrangements. A couple of nights later, Alyx and Ricky's wife Leslie decided to make dinner for the guys. Javier was depressed but everyone made sure to have positive attitudes around him to keep his mind off of it as much.

"Leslie, could you slice these tomatoes in cubes please?"

The blonde woman wiped her wet hands on her apron, "Sure thing."

Ricky knocked on the door, "Hey, its smells delicious in here ladies."

Alyx smiled and continued to chop up the green peppers, "It does, right?" she laughed.

"Alyx, you have a visitor, in the living room." Ricky said.

She laid the knife flat on the counter and went to wash her hands, "A visitor?"

She followed Ricky to the living room; she heard Javier and Matt laughing along with another familiar laugh.

"Oh, there ya are." He said breaking away from the guys. His grin was sly, his eyes were as green as emerald could get, and his hair was in a ponytail.

"Pickles?" Alyx froze.

"Hey," he said approaching her with his hands in his pockets. "Aw, look at you. Somebody's tryin' ta be Rachel Ray." He teased.

She smiled falsely as the other's watch on.

She chuckled nervously, "Heh, uh, guys do you mind if I borrowed him for a moment?"

"No."

"Oh, no, go ahead."

"That's fine."

"Great, Pickles a word…" she said grabbing Pickles' wrist and lead him up stairs.

She pulled him into the guest room where she slept, "Pickles, what are you doing here?"

He smirked, "Well someone seems happy ta see me." He said sarcastically.

Alyx folded her arms and looked at him expectantly, "Well?"

"I talked ta Ahfdensen after not seeing ya fer a couple a' days. He told me what had happened and I got worried aboot ya. So I decided that I'd come 'ere and comfort ya if ya needed it."

Her expression softened and her lips curled into a smile, "Oh, I—thank you. That's really sweet of you. I um, I really appreciate it."

He pulled her into a hug, "No prahblem."

"But I have a question?" she asked.

"Yee-uh?"

"Where are you staying?"

The drummer chuckled, "Here. I've been 'ere fer a while, while ya played Chef Javier offered to let me stay 'ere with ya until after the funeral or whatever."

Alyx smiled, "Oh."

"Now, go ahead. I know you were busy an' all so I'll let ya get back to it. I'm jus' gonna get settled in." he said.

She nodded and started for the door but he grabbed her and pulled her close to him by her waist, "Alyx," he whispered.

"Yes?" she said, her left brow rose.

Pickles kissed her lips deeply, "No matter how much you try to push me away, Ah'm ganna keep comin' back. I want ta be with ya. An' when I really want something' I don't give up."

She looked into his green eyes and caressed his chin, "That may be but I don't understand why you are so interested in _obtaining_ me or Charles for that matter." She said breaking from his grasped.

He watched as she walked away leaving him in the room alone. _I know you may not understand yet but you will. Alyxandria, you __will__ be mine. This I swear. I may not be able to speak for Ofdensen but I know for a fact that these feelings mean something. I don't just want you, I need you. _He smiled at his thought.

"An' soon you'll realize you feel the same way." He said with a cocky grin.

**-to be continued-**

**Author's notes: ****The next chapter will pick up immediately after this. See you soon readers! Have a rockin' night or day! Don't forget to review. :)**

**|Limited|**


	12. I'll Be There for You

**-Previously-**

* * *

_**"Alyxandria, do you mind visiting my office? It won't take very long. It's urgent." Charles said over the intercom.**_

_**She quickly put away her folder, "Yeah, sure thing!" She said.**_

_**"Quickly, please." He said.**_

…

_**Alyx took the phone, "Hello?"**_

_**?: Hey, A.**_

…

_**Matt: Javier's mom was rush to E.R. last night.**_

_**Alyx: What? How is she? She's okay, right? Please tell me she's okay!**_

_**Matt: Dude, she passed away this morning at 4…**_

…

_**Matt: She had a heart attack.**_

_**Alyx: What?! How's Javi taking it?**_

_**Matt: He's... It's rough. He um, Javier won't really respond to us anymore. He's walking around like a zombie and... I don't know. A, we really need you to come back at least until after the funeral. He needs us to support him. Shit's getting crazy over here.**_

_**Alyx: Yeah, sure. Of course.**_

_**Matt: Any idea when?**_

_**Alyx: I'll work something out with Charles; I'll try to get back home as soon as possible.**_

…

_**"Anything you need just let me know, alright?" He whispered.**_

_**She nodded, "Th-Thank you. There is one thing."**_

_**"What is it?"**_

_**"Th-The guys n-need me there with them and -"**_

_**"Consider it done. Would you like me to prepare a DethJet for you now?" He asked. "You could be on your way home in less than 30 minutes if that's what you want."**_

…

_**"Alyx, you have a visitor, in the living room." Ricky said.**_

_**She laid the knife flat on the counter and went to wash her hands, "A visitor?"**_

…

_**"Pickles?" Alyx froze.**_

_**"Hey," he said approaching her with his hands in his pockets. "Aw, look at you. Somebody's tryin' ta be Rachel Ray." He teased.**_

_**She smiled falsely as the other's watch on.**_

_**She chuckled nervously, "Heh, uh, guys do you mind if I borrowed him for a moment?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Oh, no, go ahead."**_

_**"That's fine."**_

_**"Great, Pickles a word…" she said grabbing Pickles' wrist and lead him up stairs.**_

_**She pulled him into the guest room where she slept, "Pickles, what are you doing here?"**_

_**He smirked, "Well someone seems happy ta see me." He said sarcastically.**_

_**Alyx folded her arms and looked at him expectantly, "Well?"**_

_**"I talked ta Ahfdensen after not seeing ya fer a couple a' days. He told me what had happened and I got worried aboot ya. So I decided that I'd come 'ere and comfort ya if ya needed it."**_

_**Her expression softened and her lips curled into a smile, "Oh, I—thank you. That's really sweet of you. I um, I really appreciate it."**_

_**He pulled her into a hug, "No prahblem."**_

…

* * *

**Hello there! I'm just going to remind you all that this chapter picks up after the previous one. It will seem a bit choppy because of the different setting changes. I tried -_-'**

**The Apprentice**

_**I'll Be There for You**_

* * *

**-The next morning-(Monday)**

There was a heavy knock on the door, "Hey, A. Are you decent in there?" Matt asked jokingly.

Pickles laughed as he put out his joint. Alyx tossed a small pillow at the drummer.

"Yeah, come in!" She called.

Matt entered the room and saw Alyx laying against the headboard of the queen sized bed doing something on her cell phone and Pickles was sitting on the couch that was messy with sheets.

"Alyx, you made the poor man sleep on the couch?" He chuckled.

She didn't say anything though, Pickles chuckled along with him.

"Hey, we're taking Javi to Pancake Palace for breakfast you two comin'?" Matt asked.

"Hell yeah I'm going!" She said hopping out of bed excitedly.

Pickles smirked, "What time is it dood?"

Matt looked at his watch, "8:17." He said, "Everyone needs to be ready by 10." He said before leaving.

* * *

**-The following Wednesday-**

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Dood, relax!" Pickles shouted as he snatched Javier off of his uncle.

"You asshole!" Javier yelled his Spanish accent was very apparent, "You greedy asshole!"

Pickles, Ricky and Alyx did what they could to pry him off of the older man but every time they thought had him he jerked from their grasps. Matt and Javier's father attempted to keep him from his injured uncle. Eventually they succeeded; Javier was dragged into the house by Pickles and Alyx. Javier's dad agreed to take his brother-in-law for a ride to cool him off.

Javier started knocking down fragile things in the house breaking them, yelling obscenities to the top of his lungs and the veins in his muscular arms were visible during his tantrum.

"Dood, you snapped back dere." Pickles said calmly, "What happened?"

"The pendejo is so selfish! My mom just died and he's worried about money!" He yelled.

Pickles frowned, "Fer the funeral? Or for his pockets?" He asked fidgeting with his left wristband.

"For his pockets!" Javier yelled his brown eyes were wide.

"Woah, dhets fucked up!" Pickles said.

Alyx nodded, "Yeah, I'd understand if he was wondering how the funeral arrangements would be handled, at least."

"Yee-uh talk aboot inconsiderate!"

Javier was crying at this point, "My mom was his _only_ sister and all he's worried about is the money."

Pickles sighed, "What do ya want ta do about him?"

The brown eyed man shrugged, "I don't know man. He said something about my mom owing him or some shit. Or was it he didn't trust something- I don't know. Money isn't my problem it's his. He was the main one who used to doubt that I'd ever make it and yet he's always the one asking me for shit."

Pickles nodded, "Yeah it is like dhet sometiames ya'know. He sounds like someone I know." He said with a disgusted look on his face. "Look dude, I'll take care of everythin'. All I want ya ta do is be a role model fer ya family. Be strahng. You and your dad work on all of the arrangements and make sure yer mom is put to rest peacefully."

Javier blinked away his tears, "Hey, man, I appreciate the thought but I can-"

Pickles waved dismissively, "I insist. Besides, you have enough on yer plate and I wanna help out anyway I can."

Javier smiled weakly, "Thank you man."

Pickles shrugged, "Hey, it's no problem."

Javier pulled him into one of those quick handshake-hugs that guys do to show that he appreciated him. Alyx caught Pickles' eye as she stood there watching them share their moment. She smiled at him warmly. Javier ran to rinse of his face, leaving them alone in the living room.

"That was really sweet of you to do Pickles." She said.

He shrugged, "I mean you and the guys are pretty much all he has in his corner right now. His family ain't really pulling their weight and he already seemed stressed out enough. I just felt like since I didn't know his mom to know what she'd want I can at least do this. I don't wanna feel like I'm ya know jus' in the way. I wanted ta help it."

She smiled, "That's...I had no idea you were so-For lack of a better term giving."

He chuckled, "Well there's dhet and between you an' me Ah've always been a mother's boy. She an' I aren't the closest but still if something happened ta her I don't know what I'd do."

She smiled at him sweetly; it was something about what he said that made him so attractive to her right now.

"Your secret's safe with me." She said. "Unless you don't help me sweep up this mess!" She jokingly threatened.

He chuckled, "I think I kin manage dhet." He said following her to the closet where the cleaning supplies were kept.

* * *

**-Friday-**

"Mm." She moaned softly.

Pickles whispered, "Yes. Mm, baby girl."

He thrust into her hard but slowly, she moaned loudly so he cupped his hand over her mouth, "Shh, shhh. You don't wanna wake anyone." He whispered.

She bit his palm, "Mm, hmm. I'm sorry." She whined.

"Hm, babe. You feel so good." He whispered into her ear, he nibbled on her earlobe.

Pickles sped up his thrusts but were careful to make sure she wouldn't cry out. The thought they could get "caught" or be heard was so naive but thrilling. He loved it, this made him realize how loud he could make her get or how he managed to make her lose her composure. He wondered if Charles was better than him in bed. He's wondered that ever since he found out but he quickly shook the thought from his head. He was focused on every sound she made, he'd have to muffle all of her moans each time she had an orgasm by letting her sink her teeth in palm, bit his finger or kissing her to minimize the volume. The creaking of the springs from the bed was drowned out by the TV. Soon, he could feel himself getting close.

"Baby, I'm coming." He whispered as he panted heavily. He thrust into her several times, "Uhhn!" He said releasing himself into the condom.

He collapsed on top of her and breathed heavily, "Fuck."

"That was amazing." Alyx whispered.

Pickles smirked and rested his forehead against hers until he could catch his breath.

"Yee-uh. How ya feelin'?" He whispered, rubbing their noses together.

Alyx smiled, "Better." She whispered back.

He chuckled before whispering, "See, I told you I could help."

She giggled, "That you did."

"So, are ya still mad at me?" He whispered.

She nodded, "Yeah, on the couch you go." She joked nudging him.

He sat up a bit to remove himself from her but she grabbed and pulled him back down to face her.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

He smirked, "Well we can't stay like this all night." He said.

"Why not?" She joked.

Pickles gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Because _you_ said that I have to sleep on the couch, remember?" He chuckled before removing himself from her and going to visit the bathroom.

* * *

**-Sunday-**

After the funeral, everyone meet up at Javier's late mother's home. He got to see family members that he honestly hadn't seen for at least 10 years. They embarrassed him telling about stories when he used to walk about the house with his toy guitar and singing made up words or shared amusing experiences they had with his mom. They all let them know how proud they were to have seen him follow his dreams; he was the first, in a long time, out of the Sanchez family to succeed with their first career choice. After dinner, everyone in the living room went around making announcements or thanking someone one by one. This was always a family tradition for them. When it was Javier turn he stood to his feet and spotted his band mates sitting on a couch.

"I wanted to take this time to thank you all for making it the funeral. I want to thank Pickles personally for helping out with the funeral. That really meant a lot to me especially since you were willing to help even though you've never meet my mom."

Pickles nodded, "My pleasure." He said.

"Alyx and Ricky thanks for putting your personal lives on break to make it here and help arrange everything."

Alyx had been playing with Pickles' ponytail absentmindedly but snapped out of it when she heard her name, "No problem." She said.

"I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't have made it." Ricky said. "Your mom was like a second mother to the three of us."

"And Matt, you've been my like a big brother to me forever. I freaking love you guys."

"We love you too." the other members of the Pits said back.

Javier took in a deep breath, "With that being said, you guys will understand that I hope to have no feelings when I say this... I want to take a break from The Pits. I'm going to my house tonight and I'll leave for Spain tomorrow morning."

They all gasped heavily.

* * *

**-Later that night- **

**1:26 a.m.**

The Pits and Pickles had been downstairs in the living room having drinks since Javier's announcement. They were just confused. They understood why he wanted to leave but what they didn't understand was why he was leaving the country alone. And without even telling them until the last minute!

"What does he mean exactly by take a break? Is he—is he quitting?" Ricky asked.

Alyx shifted on the couch, "He didn't exactly say that I think he literally means a break. He wouldn't quit, would he?"

"Man, I really didn't see that coming." Matt sighed, "Wait, aren't we already on break?"

"He probably just wants to extend it. That leaves me with the conclusion that The Pits is on an indefinite hiatus." Alyx added.

"Why would he just—I understand but he just… He could have answered a couple of questions." Matt groaned.

"Guys, I don't know 'em like dhet but what Javier is doin' is good fer him. He's ya know goin' through a rough patch in his life an' he just lahst someone dear to him. The road can be stressful. If you want him to clear his head the easy way just continue to look out fer him and support him. It'll all pay ahff in the end." Pickles said, before gulping down the rest on his beer. "An' I'm speakin' from experience."

"Yeah, he's right guys." Ricky agreed.

Matt nodded, "Yeah… Wait, but he's leaving tomorrow morning!"

Alyx sighed, "Yeah, dude, we know."

"No, I don't think you do…Javier is leaving tomorrow. He _just_ told us today!" Matt said.

"I think I know what he's sayin'. It seems like he's been plannin' this fer a while." Pickles suggested.

"He's leaving, we have no fucking idea when he's coming back, and he's not even here with us!"

"Man, the last day we see him he's crying. That's not a good way for us to go out." Ricky said, "Even if it's not forever, we have no idea how long he's going to be there, shit happens."

Alyx pulled out her cell phone and dialed Javier's cell number.

"What are ya doin'?" Pickles asked.

"I'm calling, Javier. I can't let him leave like this." She said.

A familiar voice answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Javi!"

"Dude, I need you guys."

Alyx smiled, "Say no more. We're on our way."

* * *

**-Two days later-**

Pickles and Alyx were on their way back to Mordhaus in the DethJet. Pickles was fixing a drink at the bar when she woke up. She got out of her seat to stretch to see Pickles sipping his beverage while staring off into space.

"Pickles." She said snapping him out of his daze.

He smiled, "Yee-uh."

"I just want to tell you thank you for being here for me and the guys." She said approaching him.

"It's nothing, really." He said. "But, while you were asleep I was thinkin'."

"About?" he asked.

"You," he said with a smirk, "If Javier and Matt are in Spain and Ricky is spending some time at home with his family… I was wondering if uh, if ya wanted ta extend yer stay at Mordhaus?"

Alyx smiled, "Really?"

"Why nat? Besides, I can't send ya aff knowing yer still mad at me." He chuckled. "What do you say?"

"Yes, I'd love to!" she said happily.

* * *

**Author's notes: Yeah, sorry this chapter was all over the place. But, I mean hey! What can I do? I didn't want to focus on the depressing stuff. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review. See you next chapter! It'll be better I promise :)**

**|Limited|**


	13. Vienna Waits for You

**Hey readers! I love ya so much! I wanted to thank everyone who's reviewed the chapters, following the story and adding it to your favorites! I know I say this all the time but thank you guys! I really appreciate it! :) **

**|Limited|**

**The Apprentice**

_**Vienna Waits for You**_

Charles found his five boys in the kitchen for having their imported breakfast from Vienna. They were all staring at the TV intently.

**(Reporter: -** lead guitarist of The Pits Javier Sanchez's late mother was laid to rest on Sunday. Sources say that The Pits of Sorrow are now on an indefinite hiatus while he mourns the loss of his mother. Javier later confirmed this and also tells our team that that he'll spend most of this time traveling. In related news, lead singer Alyx Levi and Dethklok's percussionist Pickles the Drummer were spotted attending the funeral together. Rumors are circulating about the pair. They were seen on a date not too long ago. Are they seriously dating? Visit our website for more or to share your thoughts!**)**

The manager cleared his throat earning a dirty look from Pickles, "Good morning, guys, uh, I just came by to remind you all that the DethJet to Rio for your uh, pre-writing vacation will be ready for boarding to 10:00 a.m." he said.

"Our stuffs already on there so…" Nathan said.

"I just, uh…Okay." Charles sighed. "Don't forget to save your receipts." He said before walking off.

"What'sch wrong with him? He scheems schtuffier than uschual!" Murderface spat.

"Yee-uh? How so?" Pickles asked one of his pierced brows rose.

Nathan belched, "Yeah, ever since you left he seemed… I don't know… Out of place."

"Maybes he ams stressed outs by all the works he ams havinks to gets done while hims assistants was aways." Skwisgaar suggested.

"Yeah, hims ampretzel!" Toki budded in.

Pickles frowned, "Dhet shouldn't bother him though… He's gone plenty a' days without an assistant."

"Hey, Picklesch I juscht thought about schomething… You're going to leave your girlfriend here right?" Murderface asked.

"She's nat my girlfriend." Pickles said.

"But that'sch not what the newsch schaid."

"Fuck the news! She's nat my girlfriend."

"But you wants her to bes, ja?" Skwisgaar asked.

"No, I don't." the drummer said.

"Yeah you do." Nathan smiled.

"No, I don't."

"Fine… But you do." Nathan said.

"Oh my gahd!" Pickles sighed. "She's nat my girlfriend!"

Nathan read the smug look on his face.

Pickles picked up another one of his cinnamon buns, "….yet."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" Alyx called weakly.

Charles entered to see her lying on the couch in her pajamas.

"Good morning." He said smiling genuinely.

She waved at him with a smile in a child-like manner. "Hi."

He frowned, "You're laying down still? What's the matter?" he asked. "Are you hungry?"

"A little bit…" she said, her eyes were now fixed onto the TV.

He sat on the couch, careful not to sit on her, "Then, why didn't you fix something to eat?" he asked caressing her cheek lovingly.

"Because, I'm not hungry enough to eat." She whispered, closing her eyes.

Charles brushed some of her hair from her face with his fingertips, "Because you're not hungry enough to eat...Hm," He chuckled, "That doesn't sound like _my_ Alyx. She's always in the mood to eat."

"Your Alyx?" she repeated with a smiled.

He nodded, "That's right… Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm exhausted." She murmured.

"From the ride, huh? I'll let you get some rest." He said before kissing her forehead.

"Aw, okay…" she said, closing her eyes.

"I'm going back to my office. I just _really_ needed to see you." He said, heading for the door. He took a deep breath and looked at her once more before leaving.

**-3 hrs later-**

**(Charles' POV)**

I've been sitting here in my office alone. I had no work to do today. I had done everything at a quick pace to cope last week. I only sat in here to think, my office was the best environment to do so. All this time, only one thing went through my mind, Alyxandria Levinsport or should I say Gabrielle Alexandra du Bois?

During that week that she was away, she was all I could think about, no matter what work I was doing and I was fairly busy! I was missing her voice, her sweet scent, her touch! I was craving her! Her eyes that gazed into mine, those soft hands that has traveled transversely all over my body, her legs that has wrapped around me, squeezed me, those luscious lips that has kissed and soothed the aches in my—uh… All of that would disappear from my mind when _his_ face would appear. Just the thought… That she was _gone_. She was out of _my_ reach. She was with the _other_ man who was pursing her.

My mind would wonder from her to him to what _I_ could do to _take_ her to _gain_ her to _steal_ her from him. From what I've seen, Pickles has not put forth enough effort to have her. I had no idea what went on when she was with him in California. Nor did I really want to find out, but now she was in Mordhaus. I have the power to have her attached to my hip, if I chose to do so. As much as I wanted to, I knew it wouldn't be fair… Then it hit me…

How does she feel about all of this? Have I been so selfish that I didn't take the time to take her feelings and thoughts into consideration? Am I no different than Pickles? Does she think that I'm only after her for one thing? I did initiate our first kiss but she initiated the second. Did she only do it to see if there was a "connection"? If that is the case… Wait, what about that one night? I initiated oral… And when she and I had sex… I started that as well, didn't I? Or do I recall her asking for it? Could she just be going along with my advances because of who I am, because of my position? Does she feel as though I'm abusing my power and is that what I'm doing? Now that I sit here and think on this, she's never exacted initiated anything between the two of us. It has always been me…

All of these thoughts boiled down to one simple question… How exactly does she feel about all of this? Does she want to be with me? I feel like it is safe to say that she has considered it… Later this afternoon, I would be sure to casually introduce the topic.

**-Later that afternoon-**

I walked down the hall to visit her but I heard something that threw me off. I walked closer to the door, the closer I got the louder it got. It sounded magnificent. Was that—was that Alyx playing the piano in there? Was that her voice, which was so beckoning?

_But you know that when the truth is told._

_That you can get what you want or you can just get old_

_You're gonna kick off before you even_

_Get halfway through_

_When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?_

I noticed that the door wasn't closed completely so I slid in quietly. I wanted to see how lost into the song she was.

_Slow down, you're doing fine_

_You can't be everything you want to be_

_Before your time_

_Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight_

_Tonight,_

_Too bad but it's the life you lead_

_you're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need_

_Though you can see when you're wrong, you know_

_You can't always see when you're right. You're right._

I smiled at her as she looked at me, continuing to play. Her voice was so unique and heavenly, I understood why her fans were the way they are about her band. She sang with so much feeling.

_You've got your passion, you've got your pride_

_but don't you know that only fools are satisfied?_

_Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true_

_When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?_

Alyx's voice grew louder as she neared the end of the song.

_Slow down, you crazy child_

_and take the phone off the hook and disappear for awhile_

_it's all right, you can afford to lose a day or two_

_When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?_

_And you know that when the truth is told_

_that you can get what you want or you can just get old_

_You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through_

_Why don't you realize, Vienna waits for you_

_When will you realize, Vienna waits for you?_

She ended the song and removed herself from the piano. I watched as she approached me.

"I had no idea you listened to Billy Joel." I said.

She giggled, "Yeah, I love that song. Vienna is a beautiful song. It makes me think." She said grabbing wrist leading me to the couch.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, it makes me remember that I'm young and if the Lord sees fit I have plenty of time here on Earth. I can live my life to the fullest but I can pace myself." She said sitting next to me.

I smiled at her warmly, "That's a nice way to look at it." I said.

"Yeah which is why I think you should loosen up and bit." She said, loosening my tie.

I furrowed a brow, "Oh yeah?"

"Yes, you're always so caught up in your work… But, the guys are all on their way to fucking Rio de Janeiro and you've been in your office all day. So, I took it upon myself to plan a special vacation for you." She said.

"I, but I… My work?!" I argued until she placed her finger on my lips.

"Charlie, why didn't you tell me that tomorrow was your birthday?" she asked.

My eyes widened, my eyes darted to the calendar on the table, she was right.

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered.

"I did some digging of my on one day…" she laughed, "Okay, fine I may have looked at your employment file. I got curious."

"Thank you, Alyxandria." I smiled.

"No problem." She smiled back.

"But, why—"

"I care about you a lot, Charlie." She smiled.

Did I have the answer to my question? Did she really have serious feelings for me as well? Without thinking I laughed a loud before speaking.

I smiled, "Alyxandria, I lo—" I caught myself. I- I almost said…

Her eyebrows knitted together and she looked at me as though she were expecting me to finish. I wouldn't dare finish a sentence like that, especially when I had no idea if she felt the same. I didn't know if she felt the same passion I have for her.

"What?" she asked.

"I uh, I…" I stuttered I couldn't exactly pretend like I didn't say anything. I leaned forward and pulled her into a loving kiss. I entangled my fingers in her straightened black hair and she moaned into my mouth. She broke the kiss abruptly with a smile on her face.

"So, I take it you'll do it?" she asked.

"Of course." I said smiling back at her.

"Awesome! I'll help you pack because we leave tonight!" she said grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of her room. I chuckled as she led me to my room.

I didn't exactly get to ask the question I wanted but she basically answered one of them, she definitely cared about me. I cared about her more than I knew I could. I never thought I could care about someone as much I did this girl. At this moment, I felt like I'd do anything to have her.

**Author's Notes: Thanks guys for reading this chapter you're awesome! I hope to have the new chapter up soon. Have a rockin' night or day!**

**|Limited|**


	14. Happy Birthday, Robot!

**Hey readers! I have a new chapter up for you all and I really hope you enjoy it! Oh, this chapter and the next one or two, are basically a collection of things that happens during everyone's vacation. Just a basic warning so that you'll understand why the chapters is bouncing all over the place. OH! One more thing… There's surprise something in there for you guys (More specifically, AlaskArtica). Hehehehe.**

**Enjoy!**

**|Limited|**

**The Apprentice**

_**Happy Birthday, Robot!**_

* * *

**-Maui, Hawaii-**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Charlie! Happy birthday to you!" Alyx sang, waking the man out of his sleep.

He smiled, "Thank you."

She held the cake closely in front of him as he sat up in bed, "Blow out your candles. Don't forget to make a wish."

He looked at her and smiled warmly before closing his green eyes and then he blew out his candles.

"What did you wish for?" She asked sitting the cake on the table. He watched as she walked over help him out of bed.

"Well, uh, it's been a while since I celebrated a birthday but I do recall that what I wish for is a secret, is it not?" He joked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She smiled, "Fine, if you want to follow the rules." She joked, leaving the bedroom of their suite.

"What is that fantastic smell?" He asked loudly.

"The birthday boy's breakfast!" She called from the kitchen. "Come on and eat!"

He got out of the bed, slid on his slippers, and went to meet her in the kitchen.

"Sit here." She said pulling a chair from under the high table.

He did as he was told, "Alright." His green eyes watched her move around the kitchen. She placed a platter in front of him, his plate contained bacon, grits, eggs and French toast.

"Grits? You found these here in Hawaii?" Charles asked.

"Nah, I brought everything from my fridge. But I did get the fruit from a local market this morning. I know how you must have your daily fruit. So, I made a fruit bowl. I don't know. I could've gotten everything though in-room dining but I felt like being Martha Stewart this morning." She chuckled, sitting it on the table as well.

"I see, now I understand why you were so happy that the grand suite had a stove." He said.

"Bingo! Oh, I did order these cocktails from room service though."

He smiled, "Is that a sunrise mimosa?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah," She chuckled as she gave him utensils to eat with. "There you go. Dig in." She said.

He immediately began to tear into his breakfast; he wasn't expecting it to taste so good considering she doesn't seem like the type you'd find in a kitchen...EVER.

He took a couple sips of his cocktail, "You're not going to eat anything?"

She ran the water in the sink so that she could clean the dishes that she used and pack them back up.

"Nah, I'm good. I had a bowl of cereal. Besides, this is all for you." She said.

"Oh, how long have you been up, Alyxandria?"

"Since about 5 a.m." she said.

"What time is it now?" he asked.

She looked at the clock on the microwave, "11:23."

He nodded and continued to eat.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz...Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

She dried her hands on a towel and went to answer her phone, it was Pickles, and Charles was too focused on his breakfast to notice.

"Hello?"

**P:** Heeeey dere! I jusssst wanned ta tell ya dat… Ah'm Picklessss the Drummer and I kin do anythin I wanna do!

**A:** Hmph, well, doesn't that sound familiar…

**P: **Woooooaah, I feel naaaaauseous.

**A:** Dude, you're drunk aren't you?

**P:** Nooooo, Ah'm naaaaat!

**A: (chuckles) **Are you sure about that? You're slurring… A lot.

**P:** No I'm naaaaat! I jus' had a c-couple a' driiinks!

**A: **Fine, you aren't... How's Rio?

**P:** Rioooooo is the p-place dhet I'm at right noooow.

**A: **Yeah, I know!

**P:** Hooow'd ya knooow dheet? Huh? Are ya staaaa***hiccup***lkin' me?

**A:** Yep, you're totally hammered.

**P:** Annnnyweeey, last night there was these HOT chicksssss an' I brought some of dem with me an' ***belches*** stufffffff but don't tell Alyx okayyy? She's gonna get upset wit me and—Ah'm ganna throoow up.. Hey, hey I'm gonna throw up!

**A:** Pickles, hey, look at your phone. Tell me what you see.

**P:** Okeeey dere's dis picture with Alyx on it and stuff...Ohhh ohh haaai! It's you dhet ah'm talkin to. Ah'm saaaaahrry, Alyyyyx.

**A:** There ya go.

**P:** Are ya maaad at meee?

**A:** Not at all. You already let me know where we stood before you left, remember.

**P:** Wh-what are ya talkin aboot?

**A:** How about you call me when you're sober?

***click***

She turned her attention to Charles who was still eating his breakfast. She sat her phone on the counter and started back on the dishes.

"Are you alright?" Charles asked.

She turned to him and smiled, "Yeah."

He watched her as she finished off the dishes. He cleared his throat and ate the rest of his breakfast. When he was done she took it to clean it. Charles walked behind her as she washed the platter. He stood closely behind her and planted kisses behind her ear.

"Merci beaucoup pour le petit déjeuner!" Charles whispered into her ear. **(Thank you so much for the breakfast!)**

She smiled, "De rien." **(You're welcome)**

He was happy her hair was up in a messy bun because he had better access to her neck. She moaned as he gently placed kisses on _that_ certain part of her neck.

"Alors, dites-moi ... Est-il trop tôt pour le dessert?" He asked, smiling against her neck as he slid his fingers under the spaghetti straps of her sundress. **(So, tell me... Is it too early for dessert?)**

She turned around and nudged him back a little, "I have some awesome stuff planned for you today."

He chuckled, "Oh really? What's first?"

"Well, I have a nice bath waiting on you, a nice steamy bubble bath." She said grabbing his hand and led him to the bathroom.

Charles smiled, "Steamy, huh?"

"That's right... I'll turn on the water jets too if you want." She said.

"Please." He said in a low voice.

She opened the door to the bathroom; the first thing he smelled was vanilla. The aroma alone soothed him immediately. It was _her_ scent. He began to undress; Alyx turned on the jets and turned off the light. She opened the blinds slightly to allow a hint of sunlight, closed the curtains to mask it and lit the candles that surrounded the bathroom.

"I'll be right back. I need to get you a towel to dry off with." she said running off to retrieve it.

When she came back Charles was in the tub relaxing with his eyes closed.

"Oh, here." She said taking a bar of soap out of a box that she had on the counter.

She handed it to him and was heading for the door.

"Wait..." He called, "You're not going to join me?"

"Oh, Charlie..." She giggled, "I had my shower earlier this morning." She said leaving him alone in the tub.

"Okay, but first, I need your assistance." He called.

She poked her head back into the bathroom, "With?"

He held up his bath sponge, "My back, please."

"I guess, since you _are_ getting _old_ I could help you out." She joked.

He watched as she kneeled by tub, she took the sponge and soap from him and helped him cleanse his back. She rinsed the soap from his toned back and gave the sponge back to him. He grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes. She gazed back into his green eyes; before she knew it he was leaning forward to capture her lips for a passionate kiss. He would bite her bottom lip and pull causing her to lean forward. He quickly seized the moment and snatched her into the spacious tub with him.

She gasped, "Charlie!" she said smacking the manager's wet chest. "My dress is soaking wet!"

He laughed hysterically at her, "Aw, are you mad at me now?"

She laughed along with him then she stopped to pout, "Yes, because my clothes are all wet!"

"Mm..." the manager licked his lips, "No problem, see look." He said taking it off her quickly before she could protest.

He wrung the water out of it before tossing it to the floor.

"Charles, this is going to throw today's schedule off. That means we'll probably have to reschedule some things for tomorrow and —"

"Then I approve," He said closing the space between them in the tub before he pulled her into another sensual kiss.

* * *

**-Rio de Janeiro, Brazil**-

**-2 hours later-**

"Fuck." The redhead moaned. His green half lidded eyes were focused on the young brown haired girl that was kneeling in front of him. She looked at him as her head bobbed on his length. Her hazel eyes were trying desperately to lock onto his green ones. He avoided the eye contact; he was watching his cock disappear into her mouth.

"Mmnm." He said grabbing her hair. "I'm almost dere!"

She removed him from her mouth and jerked him.

"Mm, oh fuck!" He moaned loudly as he painted her face with his seed. The drummer fell back against the wall panting. He watched as she cleaned her face off with tissue, flushed it down the toilet and fixed her shirt and shirt that he'd pulled off or down.

Pickles exited the stalls after tucking himself back into his pants. "That was good." The drummer said with a smirk.

"If you need _any_thing else…" She said, "You know where to find me."

"Alright, I'll keep dhet in mind. See ya around Carla." The drummer said looking in the mirror.

The girl shot him a smirk before leaving him in the restroom.

Pickles lit a cigarette, and stared at his reflection. He pulled out his phone and remembered the drunken conversation that he had with Alyx this morning. The drummer sighed, yeah he was sober right now but he couldn't call her right now. Not after he'd just fucked some random chick he found in the lobby. He'd call her later; she was probably busy anyway... With Ofdensen. He hated himself right now. Why would he leave Alyx _alone_ with Charles? Why was he embarrassed to say that he wanted to be with her to his band mates? Why the hell would he take their advice on how to handle a relationship? Their advice only pushed her further away from him. He put out his cigarette and shook her from his mind. He was in Rio to enjoy himself not to worry about dating, he left the bathroom to catch up with Nathan and see what the others were up to.

* * *

**-Maui, Hawaii—**

**-Somewhere around 3p.m.-**

"I had a great time doing that. We have to do it again!" Charles said, with a smile.

"Yeah, I figured since you like golf so much, ya know why not?" She laughed getting into the limo with the manager.

He smiled, "Glow in the dark mini golf... I would have never come up with such an idea."

"Yeah, well even though I fucking sucked at it, I'm glad you had fun." She chuckled. "Are you ready for the next thing I have in mind?"

He rubbed his hands together, "What is it?"

She smiled, "It's so cool. It's a glass bottom boat tour!"

He chuckled at her excitement, "That's different." He said.

"And we'll have the boat all to ourselves, no one but you and me. Oh, wait and the people that work on the- you get my point."

"So, where'd you get the idea for this?" He asked fixing the collar of his white dress shirt.

"Well, I remembered when we were sitting on the balcony last night, watching the waves and said that you liked being underwater. At first I was thinking we go snorkeling but...uh I chickened out." She giggled.

"Ah, I see." He chuckled.

The ride had gotten quiet for a moment, Charles had been thinking. His birthday had gone quite well today, he was glad that he had someone to celebrate it with… Which reminded him of something he has been wanting to ask her.

The manager smiled, "Alyxandria, thank you so much. For a while now my birthday has been nothing more than a normal day at Mordhaus."

"No problem, Charlie. I'm a bit mad at you for never telling me your birthday. Even when I asked you just changed the subject."

"Well, uh... I just... I didn't want to tell you my birthday and you forget just like everyone else."

She looked offended for a moment but then her face softened a bit, "But Charlie, I'm not everyone else."

"I know I just...The boys they-"

"I know you take a lot of the crap the guys throw at you to heart but the times I've been there to see for myself I realized that they care about you a lot. They just don't exactly know how to express it." Alyx said to the manager.

"Alyxandria... There's something I've been meaning to ask and uh,-"

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

"Excuse me," he said answering the phone. "Hello?"

**?:** Hey, Ofdensen! It's me, Nathan!

**Charles:** Hello, Nathan, uh… I don't recognize this number. Where is your Dethphone?

**Nathan:** Me, Skwisgaar and Toki uh… We lost…them.

**Charles:** I see, Alyxandria, remind me to have three Dethphones sent to the boys.

**(In the background)** **Alyx:** Sure thing.

**Nathan:** …

**Charles:** Nathan?

**Nathan:** Yeah?

**Charles:** What is the purpose of you calling me? You must have one.

**Nathan:** Oh right! We're in the ER!

**Charles:** You're in—ER?! Why? Who's hurt?

**(Murderface and Skiwsgaar laughs in the background)**

**Nathan: (laughs) **I was just kidding. He almost started freaking out guys!

**Charles:** Well, I don't find that humorous at all.

**Nathan:** Aw, cheer up. We just wanted to say, happy birthday, Robot!

**Charles:** You, uh… You remembered my birthday?

**Nathan:** Noooo, we got someone to remind us this time.

**Charles:** Oh, well uh, thank you guys…

**Nathan:** Okay, we're gonna go now.

**Charles:** Alright.

***click***

The manager looked at Alyx with a raised brow, "Was it you?" he asked.

She returned the look, "Uh, what?" she said.

"You told the boys it was my birthday?" he asked.

She shook her head, "That, I didn't do." She said.

He smiled, only slightly and looked out of the window, so they must have genuinely wanted to know.

* * *

**-Rio de Janeiro, Brazil-**

**-7 p.m.-**

"Skwisgaar, what's you means?" the embarrassed Norwegian whispered.

The blonde Swede grabbed his blushing band mate and crushed their lips together. Toki refused to kiss back, this was… weird. He pushed the taller man off of him.

"Skwisgaar, you ams drunks. You nots means that." Toki said.

Skwisgaar smiled, "I mays be drunks but I knows what I wants… Ands Tokis," he said caressing Toki's face, "I wants yous."

The Norwegian smiled, he was just as drunk as Skwisgaar but he knew that whatever happens between them at this very moment he wouldn't regret it later.

Skwisgaar pulled Toki into a kiss, a wet, drunken kiss, this time Toki participated. The blonde slide his tongue into the other's mouth and explored until he found Toki's that would fight his. Toki felt Skwisgaar's long fingers travel his chest to his belly down to the bottom his shirt. Skwisgaar pulled the shirt over Toki's head and did the same for himself. The Swede planted kisses all over Toki's muscular chest, he unbuttoned the younger man's pants and snatched them down along with his underwear. Skwisgaar stood up from the couch and unbuckled his belt to remove his own bottoms.

Toki watched Skwisgaar kick off his boots and pants.

"Skwisgaar, you ams serious?" he asked, "You reallies—"

The Swede pushed the Norwegian on his back and silenced him with his full lips, "Amments I looks serious?" he said.

Toki bit his lip and prepared to relax his body while Skwisgaar positioned himself in between his legs. The Swede frowned at the position.

"No, waits." Skwisgaar whispered.

He placed Toki's feet on shoulders, "That ams betters." He said with a smile threatening to spread across his face. Skwisgaar spit into his hand and applied it to his throbbing erection.

Toki's icy blue eyes were focused on it, he could do this. He couldn't chicken out. Not now. But he thought about it. What if after this was all over what if he started to develop other feelings that he knew his band mate wouldn't return? What if Skwisgaar would make fun of him after this? He was far too willing to be _straight_. Wasn't he? So, many questions ran through his mind in such a short time. Those all disappeared when he felt Skwisgaar entering him slowly. He gasped at the feeling, here he was… At the point of no return.

Soon, Skwisgaar was completely inside of him, his cheeks were a burning red. He knew they were.

"Oh, Tokis…" Skwisgaar moaned.

Skwisgaar, the straightest man he knew was moaning his name. He felt a bit better now, Skwisgaar was enjoying it why couldn't he? He moaned as Skwisgaar thrust in and out of him.

As time went by Toki grew more and more comfortable with what he was doing. He and the blonde were both nearing climax, at this point he was dreading that moment, especially when the Swede would hit Toki's 'happy place'. Heh.

"AH, Skwisgaar!" he yelped, "I'm thinks I-"

"Me toos Tokis. Me toos." Skwisgaar groaned thrusting into him quickly. He jerked Toki until he finished in his hand. The Norwegian tightening around him sent him over the edge, eventually he came as well. He fell on top of Toki; the sweat from his sides would roll onto Toki as they panted heavily together.

* * *

**-Rio de Janeiro, Brazil-**

**-Sometime after 9 p.m.-**

"Hey, Nate'n, where's Toki an' Skwisgaar? Ain't they s'possed ta be 'ere?" Pickles asked. "I'm fuckin' starvin'!"

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, yeah. I think so."

"I'll try callin' Skwisgaar again. If he doesn't answer then we'll jus' have ta eat without 'em" Pickles said rolling his eyes.

_Riiing. Riiing. Rii—_

**Skiwgaar: **Ja, hellos?

**Pickles: **Hey, dood! Where the fuck are you guys?

**Skwigaar: **I'm on the elevators nows.

**Pickles: **Is Toki with ya?

**Skwisgaar: **Why would he be wits mes?!

**Pickles: **I don't fuckin' know!

**Skwisgaar: **Pickle?

**Pickles: **Yee-uh?

**Skwisgaar:** Ams you hungrys?

**Pickles: **Damn right I am! Find Toki an' bring yer ass! We're starvin', dood!

**Skwisgaar: **Toki ams in the elevators withs mes.

**Pickles: **… **(blinks)**

***click***

"Pickles, you should've had a snack or something." Nathan said. "You're so cranky."

"Yee-uh, well, you guys know I got low blood sugar." Pickles shrugged.

"Well, where are they?" Murderface asked.

"In the elevator." Pickles said staring at his phone.

Nathan noticed the look on Pickles' face, "Are you uh…What are you thinking about?" he asked, hesitantly.

The drummer read his face for a moment, "Nothin'." He said. "I'm jus' really hungry."

Nathan could tell his bandmate was lying, but he didn't say anything. He knew that if Pickles really wanted to talk about it he'd say something to him eventually.

"There they are!" Murderface yelled, nearly jumping out of his seat.

* * *

**-Maui, Hawaii—**

"This is a great way to spend the night," Charles said watching her draw his name in the sand. "Drinking red wine on the beach under the moonlight."

She smiled, "Yeah, the people were really cool about clearing off the beach _just_ for you. I wonder why they did it." She joked.

He smiled before sipping his wine, "My name actually means something too, you know." He played along.

She grabbed a handful of sand and poured it on his bare foot. He shook his head at her, still sporting a smile.

"If you change one thing about today what would it be?" she asked, as she made a mini pile of sand.

He sat his nearly empty glass on the tray that it came on; he snapped it into place so that it wouldn't fall.

"If I could change one thing about today what would it be? Hm, well if I could change one thing it wouldn't be anything that happened _today_. It's a bit deeper than that. It's more like if I could go back in time to change something that'd eventually lead up to this. " He said.

She looked up at the moon as the wind began to blow through her hair, "Oh, yeah?" she said, "Then, what is it?" she asked looking at the green eyed man.

"I would have made you mine a long time ago." He said, reaching for his glasses but her forgot that he had taken them off a while ago.

She smiled, "How long ago?" she asked.

He looked at her hand that now covered in sand; he dug it up and held it in his, "The night at that hotel when I first meet you. We should have exchanged numbers _that_ night. I should have invited you out for dinner on my own, for my own personal doing. Not his. If I weren't so stubborn I wouldn't be stuck in this fucking position." He said, she could tell by the way his eyebrows were that he was upset.

"Wh-what do you mean? In this position?" she asked, she thought she knew but she wanted him to say so on his own.

"I mean, here. On a beautiful beach with a gorgeous young woman that I _know_ for a fact can _never_ be mine." He said.

Her blue eyes searched his green ones, "Why can't I be?" she asked.

He released her hand, "Come on, Alyxandria. Don't make me say it." He sighed, sitting up on their towel and looked out at the ocean.

She scooted closer to him and grabbed his toned arm, "I'm sorry." She whispered, tracing his muscle through his fit dress shirt.

"It's really not your fault." He said, now looking at her again.

She nodded, "But it is. I understand this entire situation now. It's all clear to me."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"After the day you kissed me in your office I developed these crazy feelings for you that, honestly, I haven't felt since my 11th grade year of high school. Whenever I'm around you, my heart beats at irregular speeds. My hands shake a little bit and I have to occupy them with something so that you won't notice. When I go to sleep at night, you're the last thing I think about and I felt like what you and I were doing was so wrong. I wanted to distance myself from you but I couldn't… The attempt would just cause me to be around you more and… My point is I know that that _you_ and _I_ will never be an _us_." She said, demonstrating with her hands. "I know you know that too and I know why. I know that if you and I were together as a couple whether Pickles wants me in the same way as you or not, it would cause problems in your work. I know you wouldn't, hell I would want you to consider choosing me over your job." She said, looking deeply into his eyes.

He caressed her cheek, "I'm glad you understand but..." turning his body to face her. "I want to be with you, terribly."

She placed their noses together, "I'm willing to enjoy this as long as we can." She said before kissing him passionately.

Charles wasted no time in kissing her back; their kiss contained every bit of love, passion and desire for the other. When he ended the kiss he held her forehead against hers, "Alyxandria, the moments that I've spent with you have been some of the most amazing. I just wish there could be more." He said. "But, I'm curious… You just, the things said to me… I'm shocked that you'd share them with me given your current position. I want to know where you and Pickles stand."

She moved away from him so she could study his face completely, "Why?"

"Well, it's obvious the two of you aren't going anywhere at this point." He said, candidly. "But it is also obvious that you have some type of interest in him."

She sighed and playing the sand as she spoke again, "Well, when he went to California with me I saw him a different light, you know? I saw him as a caring guy. Then, when we got back to Mordhaus…" she looked out at the ocean. "When we got back to Mordhaus he changed. I'm guessing he had the guys in his ear."

Charles rested on his side, propping himself up using him arm. He rubbed his neck, "Did he say something to you that made you change your view of him?" he asked.

She smiled, he read that smile. Whatever it was she was upset about it. "Why, yes he did. He told me that he was Pickles the Drummer. He said that he shouldn't have to chase after some girl. He could get anyone he wanted and he saw no point in wasting his time on one that wouldn't give herself up to him." She said.

He looked over at her, "And you believe that?" he asked.

Her crystal eyes examined him for a moment, "What do you mean?"

He hated that he was about to, basically help out his opponent, "You haven't been around Pickles long enough to understand the way he works. If that were really the way he felt, you wouldn't have still been at Mordhaus if he could do something about it. Which, he could." He said.

She gazed out at the ocean again and nearly jumped out her skin. She squinted her eyes and looked out at the ocean carefully.

"What's wrong?" Charles asked.

"Look, I saw something." She said pointing at the ocean.

He sat up and looked out at the ocean as well; he forgot he sat his glasses on the towel. He put them on just in time; he saw exactly what she was talking about.

"It's a whale." He said.

She bounced, "Really?! That's awesome! We need some binoculars. I wanna see the whales!" she said.

He chuckled, "You know, sometimes I forget your age and other times you remind me." He joked.

She smiled, "Oh hush. Hey, what time is it?" she asked.

"It's 11:47." He said. "It's getting pretty late, are you ready to return to the suite?" he asked.

"Not just yet." She said, pushing him on his back and removed his glasses. "Happy birthday, Charlie." She said leaning over her to kiss him, lovingly.

He pulled her to sit on top of him, not breaking their kiss for a moment.

"Hey, don't get too excited. People could see us." She whispered against his lips.

"Mm, let them watch. Sex on the beach is fantasy of mine that I'd enjoy to live out." He said, before kissing her again.

"People with cameras, Charlie." She whispered.

He bit her lip, causing her to cry out, "Silencing the media is no issue for me." He said capturing her lips in a lust-filled kiss once more.

She broke the kiss and sat up to look at him, after just one look he knew that it wasn't happening.

He sat up with her still in his lap, "Fine." He said with a smirk, "Someone is being a party pooper." He joked placing a peck on her lips before allowing her to get up.

"Keep talking like that and I'll sleep in the other bedroom tonight." She teased.

He chuckled, "S'il vous plaît, tout mais pas ça!" he joked. **(Please, anything but that!)**

"Someone's a bit confident tonight." She said, helping him gather their things.

"No, I just know that you're anticipating what's going to happen once we walk through the door of that suite just as much as I am." He said in a low, taunting voice.

Alyx smiled, "I can't argue with that." She said.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, there you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll start working on the next one soon! I love you guys! Thank you so much for reading! Please, review… Hahaha. Have rockin' night or day! **

**|Limited|**


	15. Bound

**Hellooooo ^_^/ It's been a while huh? I'm so very sorry! I was working on my Ouran fic. But now I'm back with a new chapter of **_**The Apprentice**_** and I hope you like it! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**|Limited|**

* * *

_**The Apprentice**_

_**Bound**_

* * *

**-Maui, Hawaii-**

Charles chuckled, "Well, I'll admit when I was a kid I wanted to be a cop." He said with a smile.  
Alyx's crystal eyes widen in amusement, "No way! Really?"  
He nodded his head, his green eyes closed, "Mhmm." He moaned.  
She worked his muscles carefully earning several happy sighs and moans from him.  
She smiled, "Why?"  
He moaned, "Honestly, I don't know. It's so different from what I do now." The manager said placing a grape into his mouth.  
She leaned over him still working the muscles in his shoulders, "I'm sure you would have made a great cop." She whispered, planting a kiss on his cheek.  
He turned his head, "Well, I am an officer of some sort." He chuckled.  
She kissed his ear teasingly, "An officer without handcuffs..." She whispered.  
"That is true," Charles bit his bottom lip, "Would you like for me to get some for us?" He was almost whispering.  
Her eyes lit up at how straightforward he was about it, "What would you say if..." She said, before whispering in his other ear while still massaging his shoulders. "I beat you to it."  
Charles' eyes shot open, "Fuck, come here." he said, gesturing for her to come from behind the couch to sit in his lap.  
She happily did so.  
He kissed her hungrily when he broke the kiss he noticed the grin on her face.  
He smiled as well, "You don't actually have the cuffs do you?" He asked loosening his red tie.  
She shook her head, "Nu-uhh." She said biting her lip.  
He forcefully pushed her on her back; "No?"  
"I was just testing you. I don't know, find out what you like." She smiled wickedly.  
He shared that same smile, "Is that what you're into?"  
She shrugged, "I'll try almost anything once."  
He stared down at her; her long black tresses were sprawled over the white couch. Her arms were above her head from when he'd pushed her back without warning. Her pink lips were parted, her almond shaped eyes focused on his green ones. He slid in between her legs, to grind against her roughly.  
"How about you and I experiment a little bit? I know so much about you in general but now I'm curious. I want to know what makes you tick." He breathed.  
She raised a perfectly arched brow, "Hm, so you have handcuffs?"  
He grinned, "Don't be silly. Cuffs aren't the only things I can use to bind your wrists. There's rope, there's tape, there's- Heh, I'm getting ahead of myself."  
"You don't have any of that here... Do you?" She asked, her voice sounded concerned for a moment.  
He chuckled, "Of course not." He said snatching off his tie.  
She looked at the almost feral look in his eyes as he tied her arms above her head using his tie.  
"Charlie?" She whispered.  
He wasn't listening though he immediately assaulted her lips using his teeth, he moaned along with her. He grinded against her harder than he had before his erection was begging to be released. He sat up to remove his white button-up shirt. Charles flashed a quick smile before he removed her strapless dress, revealing her uncovered breasts and her yellow lace panties. He wasted no time in removing them as well and before to taste her. She squirmed around and moaned as he continued all while removing his slacks and boxers.  
"Mm." He moaned, onto her as he began to jerk himself to sound of her being pleased.  
When he was done and she was trembling underneath him, he took her lips again for a lustful kiss, "What are my restrictions?" He asked, removing his glasses.  
She watched him place them carefully on the coffee table, "You have none."  
He smirked, "Are you sure you want to proceed with this?"  
Alyx sighed heavily, "Why do you sound so unsure?" She asked.  
"Because," Charles started, "I've never thought about being less than gentle with you. But when you're like this, I can't promise that the words _gentle, tender, or considerate_ will cross my mind."  
"What words do cross you mind?"  
"_Vicious_." He said catching her lips in a rough kiss, "_Untamed_."  
He broke the kiss to stare into her eyes; there was something dark and unusual in his eyes that frightened her as he whispered, "_Feral_."

* * *

Charles felt the word _feral_ be released from his lips, he blinked his eyes several times and sat up to see Alyx sitting on the bed next to him writing in her turquoise notebook.  
"Oh, hey you're awake." Alyx said with smile, still writing in her book. "Good morning, Charlie."  
Charles ran a hand through his messy short hair, "Good morning."  
"What's wrong? Did you sleep well?" Alyx asked jotting down a couple more words before closing her notebook.  
"Yeah, I slept great. I just had an interesting dream." He chuckled.  
Alyx ran a hand through his hair, "I can tell."  
Charles raised a brow; he looked down and saw he had an erection, "Ugh." He groaned silently.

He examined her, "You smell amazing. How long have you been awake?"  
"Since about 6 am. I made an appointment at the spa and they opened it a bit early for me. I went somewhere around 8." She chuckled. "My skin is so soft! Feel!"  
Charles smiled at her excitement as she held out her smooth arm for him to touch it. "So, you got a skin treatment?"  
She nodded, "Yeah, I got a package that's why I was gone for so long."  
"Oh okay. What did it consist of?"  
She smiled, "A body wrap, amazing, facial, massage, I got to use a sauna for the first time. Oh and how could I forget! I also got a Brazilian wax!"  
Charles licked his lips, "Mmhm. I take it you had fun."  
"Yeah, I was so worn out from yesterday." She joked.  
"It's safe to say that's partially my fault, isn't it?" He chuckled.  
She stuck her tongue out at him playfully.  
"How cute." He said before kissing her cheek quickly. She watched him remove his naked body from bed to open up in the closet.  
She wolf whistled at him as he walked past her nude, shamelessly "Damn, Charlie!"  
He chuckled, "I'll be back. I'm about to shower."  
She reopened her notebook, "Alright. Oh, I remembered to get you a razor like you asked. It's still in the pack on the shelf near the shower."  
"Thank you."

Charles undressed and hopped into the steaming hot shower. His erection still hadn't gone down so he decided to take care of it. The moments from his dream swimming through his mind, he so desperately wanted to act it out with her.

He took his member in his hand and slowly began to stroke himself.

"Mm." he moaned.

He imagined Alyx under him with her hands bound moaning as he thrust into her mercilessly.

"Ah, yes."

He sped up his strokes and got lost in his imagination. Soon he was nearing orgasm; he leaned back onto the wall to support himself. He was losing his balance.

"Ah! AH! Fuck, Alyx! Yes!" he moaned loudly.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Charlie, are you almost done in there?" Alyx asked. "Could you at least unlock the door? I have to potty." She giggled.

Charles caught his breath for a minute, "Oh god."

* * *

–**Rio de Janeiro**–

"Skwisgaars... Wes needs to talks before they gets here." Toki said.

The blonde sighed, "Tokis there amments anythin's to talks abouts. I tolds you alreadys. I's was drunks."

"Sos," Toki started, his ears were on fire, "You ams sayin's dat.."

"That it means nothings." Skwisgaar said leaning down to make complete eye contact. "Don't acts likes a girl Tokis."

Toki smiled mischievously, "Hm." He hummed.

Before Skwisgaar knew it the Norwegian drew back in socked him right in his jaw. It knocked him off of his balance, he feel back onto the table behind him, hurting his back. Toki stood up from the couch and stared down at his band mate. There was a heavy knock on the door.

"You knows, I knews this would happens." Toki spat.

Skwisgaar saw something in the younger man's eyes that was dark. Toki's chestnut hair fell in his face but he didn't bother to brush it back.

"Ahgh… Fucks you." Skwisgaar groaned, struggling to get up.

The knock grew heavier, "Open the fucking door!" Nathan grunted.

Toki shot Skwisgaar another dirty look before heading to the door. The door swung open quickly, Toki heard Skwisgaar grunt but it was too late Skwisgaar had lunged an empty vase at him.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Nathan shouted as he, Murderface and Pickles entered the room.

Toki and Skwisgaar both ignored him. Toki ran over to him, they locked on to each other both getting in a couple of punches.

Nathan shot Pickles a look; the drummer only nodded and closed the door behind them.

"You two cut it the fuck out!" Nathan said snatching Toki off of Skwisgaar.

Murderface grabbed Skwisgaar who was trying to hit Toki while he was being held.

Pickles and Nathan dragged Toki to the bathroom.

"Dood, Toki why are ya in 'ere? More importantly, what the hell happened?"

Toki sat on the edge of the tub and said nothing. His blue eyes were focused on the floor, his leg was shaking.

Nathan groaned, "What the fuck?"

* * *

–**Maui, Hawaii–**

**Later in the evening**

"C'mon, Charlie! I want to know." Alyx begged.

Charles shook his head, "I don't care how much you beg I'm not going to tell you."

She pouted, "Why not? Is it that bad?"

"Well it's not necessarily bad." Charles said. "We really shouldn't be lying down after dinner. But I am exhausted. I think I may go to bed a bit early."

"No!" Alyx whined. "And stop trying to change the subject!"

The manager smiled, "Why not?"

"Well you still haven't told me and we have to watch that movie! Remember?" she said poking his side.

"Alright, we can watch the movie." He said sitting up against the headboard. "But after that you have to give me a reason to stay up."

She studied the smug grin on his face, "Fine, then it's a deal?" she said offering her hand. "But you can't fall asleep on the movie."

He firmly shook it, "Deal."

* * *

–**Rio de Janeiro**–

**(Pickles' suite)**

Nathan sipped his beer, "I wonder why they were fighting…"

"I tried ta get Toki ta tell me but I couldn't get anythin' out of him." Pickles said as he focused on his cell phone.

"Anybody notice the way Toki wasch walking?" Murderface added.

Nathan looked at him, "No… Why were you watching him walk?"

Murderface looked disgusted by Nathan's accusing tone, "Why are saying it like that?"

"Saying it like what? I was just—" Nathan said holding back a laugh.

"No you make it sound like… It's like why are you watching him walk?" Murderface argued attempting to mock Nathan's voice.

"But why are you watching him walk?" Pickles budded in, pushing his cell in his pocket.

"I'm not! I was just asking if anybody noticed!" Murderface yelled.

"Notice what?" Nathan asked through a chuckle.

"The way he was walking!" yelled William.

"Nope, _I_ never pay attention to the way he walks." Nathan said gulping down the last of his beer.

"See you're doing it again!" Murderface yelled pointing at him.

"No, Murderface I think you're just taking it that way." Pickles said.

"No, I'm not! That's the way he's saying it!" Murderface disagreed.

"Okay. Okay. How was he walking?" Pickles said.

"He was walking like his ass was sore." The bassist whispered.

Nathan scoffed.

"What?!" Willy yelled.

"Nothing, just… How would you know?" Nathan said studying him carefully.

"How would I know what?" Murderface asked.

"What it looks like to walk with a sore ass!" Nathan laughed hysterically.

"See!" Murderface said angrily.

"Look, Nathan you know he's sensitive." Pickles said teasing the bassist.

"I am not sensitive! Fuck you Pickles!"

Pickles and Nathan laughed together for a moment, soon it died down.

"So, what you're saying is you think Skwisgaar and Toki fucked?" Nathan asked. He and Pickles shared a disgusted look on their faces.

Murderface nodded, "That would explain why they were fighting, why they wouldn't tell us what happened and why they've been acting so weird in general."

"That's sick…" Nathan groaned.

* * *

–**Maui, Hawaii–**

"Charlie, no, you said you were going to stay up with me!" Alyx said bouncing on the bed.

Charles shifted under the covers, "Correction, I said I'd stay up if you'd given me a reason."

Alyx snatched the covers and crawled over to sit on top of him, "Uh-huh. I don't know if I could come up with a reason for that. You're being unfair."

He placed his folded arms behind and head as he lay back on the bed, "I'm sure you can figure something out." He winked.

She leaned down to kiss him softly, "Charlie, tell me what happened in that dream."

"Why?" he asked biting his bottom lip.

"Because I want to know!" she said placing kisses on his chest. "You know I love when you're not wearing a shirt. I love your tattoo."

"It was about you," he said looking down at her.

"Yeah?" she sat up. "Tell me about it."

He nodded, "It wouldn't be fun if I told you."

"Huh?" Alyx said a confused looked placed upon her face.

"You know I've never had you on top before." Charles said licking his lips. "Anyway what I mean is it'd be more fun if we… Acted it out."

She smiled at him wickedly, "Really? I'm game."

Charles felt his member rise in excitement, "Alright… Well uh, at first you were massaging my shoulders on the couch…"

* * *

"Charlie!" Alyx moaned, "Yes Charlie!"

Charles thrust into her relentlessly, "Ugh, fuck!" he groaned.

He sank his teeth into her shoulder, drawing pain filled moans from his lover.

"Charlie, slow down, please." She begged.

He was so lost in the passion, "Alyx!" he continued.

He just couldn't bring himself to stop.

Alyx had been fiddling with the red tie that he had bound her wrists together the whole time; she'd finally gotten it off of her wrists.

"Look you're free." Charles chuckled before capturing her lips into a greedy kiss.

The blue eyed girl moaned loudly as Charles thrust into her roughly.

He moaned as she dug her nails into his back, he was sure that he'd have scars tomorrow that just made him want more.

"Ugh! Alyx!" he moaned as he neared climax. "I'm so close."

"AH!" he said releasing himself into the rubber. He fell over on top of her panting heavily.

"Charlie…" she whispered, caressing his face gently.

"You're wrists are so red. I'm sorry." He whispered.

She kissed the manager lovingly, "You should have dreams like that more often."

"Tell me about it." He said before kissing her one last time before visiting the bathroom.

* * *

**Author's notes: Hey guys tell me what you think of this chapter. I'll have the next one up soon. I hope :P**

**|Limited|**


	16. Playtime's Over (Pt1)

**Hey readers, you know who you are! Yeah all two of you xD (JK) I love you all soooo much! You've made this whole experience writing this story worthwhile with your reviews. If you've left a review for this story, added the story to your favorites or if you've just been following it, I want you to know that I greatly appreciate it. If any of you are fic writers as well and you'd like for me to check it out just shoot me a PM and I'd be glad to! Well you guys this is it… **

**Enjoy!**

**|Limited|**

_**The Apprentice**_

_**Playtime's Over (Pt.1)**_

* * *

**-Maui, Hawaii-**

**-The Next Morning-**

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Yes, Charlie?" Alyx called out weakly.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm back from the golf course. Are you bathing?" He asked from behind the door.

"Yeah." She said.

He turned the door knob to find it locked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just needed this time alone." She said.

Charles let go of the knob and slowly backed away, "Alright, I can't argue with that."

Alyx sank into the tub, she'd been thinking over all of the recent events starting from the night she meet the drummer of Dethklok to what had happened last night.

Charles had fallen asleep; she and Charles had just had AMAZING sex. Alyx was resting her head on his toned chest as she had been used to doing but for some reason she couldn't fall asleep. Something was begging her not to. She usually found the sound of Charles' light snoring soothing enough to go to sleep but tonight was different. Her mind was keeping her awake because of what had happened right after he fell asleep. She received messages from Pickles.

* * *

**-Last Night-**

_Buzz. Buzz... Buzz. Buzz... Buzz. Buzz..._

Alyx gently slid out of Charles arms, careful not to wake him. She slid on a pair of her shorts and his t-shirt. She tied her black hair up into a messy bun, grabbed her phone and headed for the living room. She saw that she had seven unread messages and decided to check them.

**From:** **Pickles**

_Hey, when you find the time I need you 2 call me! :)_

**From: Pickles**

_Alyx, what are you up to?_

**From: Pickles**

_Look, I want to apologize to you for this morning. I was a duck._

**From: Pickles**

_I meant dick._

**From: Matty**

_Dude, watch this video it's hilarious!_

_Show attachment_

**From: Dad**

_Pumpkin, give me a call tomorrow._

**From: Pickles**

_Alyx I know you're mad and everything but at least let me fix this. Call me when you get the chance._

_Buzz. Buzz.._

**From: Charlie**

_You are terrible at sneaking out. ;P Hurry back._

She sighed heavily; whatever it was that Pickles wanted it must have been important if he bothered to call and text her as many times as he did. She stepped out onto the balcony to call him back.

**P:** Hey, I didn't think I'd be hearin' from ya.

**A:** _***whispers* **_You have like 10 minutes.

**P:** What's the matter? _Charlie's_ waitin' on ya?

**A:** ...

**P:** Hm, right. Guess I'll make this quick. Alyx, when I come back ta Mordhaus we have ta work this out. I've been thinkin' aboot this lahng an' hard. I really do wanna be with ya.

**A:** Pickles, now's not the time for-

**P:** No, shush, just listen. I mean it. No matter what I've done since I've been here I somehow manage to connect it to you in some way.

**A:** The groupies must not be living up to your standards. ***chuckles***

**P:** ***chuckles*** Aw, shut up. Alyx, seriously now think aboot this. No matter how much I've fucked up you and I make up. Even though I have an idea of what goes on with you an' Afdensen I still want you. An' you want me too. If you didn't you wouldn't have called me back tonight. We can't continue to act like all of this doesn't mean anythin'.

**A:** Pickles, I...

**P:** Just think about it. You enjoy your time doing whatever it is that you want but know this. When I get back to Mordhaus we're going to fix this.

**A:** Why are you telling me this now? Do even mean any of this?

**P:** Yes Alyx, I'm done with the games. It's tirin'. I'm getting too old for this shit.

**A:** ***smiles*** Is that so?

**P:** Well, it's pretty late I'm gonna let you go. I'll see you when I get back alright?

**A:** Goodnight.

**P:** Good night baby girl.

She ended the call and returned to the bedroom to see Charles had disappeared. When he entered the room and turned on the light she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Charles said closing the door behind him.

Alyx looked at him, "Where'd you go?"

"Bathroom. Are you okay?" he asked leaning against the door.

She nodded, "I'm fine. I just… I need to get some sleep." She said.

He watched her hop in bed, walked over to fix the covers on her, caressed her face gently and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

Charles sighed heavily, "Good night baby girl." He said before turning off the light.

Alyx's eyes shot open, she was happy that the lights were off. She felt Charles cuddle her from behind; he held her tightly and whispered something in her ear that she couldn't quite make out. But she chose not to ask him to repeat himself; she just wanted to go to sleep.

* * *

**-Rio de Janeiro, Brazil-**

**-Present day-**

**(Toki's Suite)**

"Hey Tokis, cans you just opens the door? I know you hears me knockinks." The deep voiced Swede said knocking on the door.

"Nos, just goes away Skwisgaar!" Toki yelled.

The blonde guitarist knocked hard, "Tokis answers the fuckinks door! Stops being the babies what cries a lot!"

Toki gritted his teeth as he walked to the door, "Fucks yous, Skwisgaar."

Skwisgaar smiled once the door was opened, "Thanks yous. Mays I comes in?"

"That ams why the doors ams opens." Toki said walking away from the Swede.

_**/S/**_ "Come on Toki. I know we can talk like adults. Just sit down, let's talk it out." _**/S/**_ Skwisgaar said calmly sitting on the couch in hopes that his band mate would join him.

**/N/** "But why? You said yourself there was nothing to talk about. It was just a drunk mistake that I hope you don't make again with the wrong person."** /N/** Toki said sitting on the arm of the chair furthest away from Skwisgaar.

_**/S/**_ "I know that's what I said but this is why…" _**/S/**_

**/N/** "I'm listening." **/N/**

* * *

**-Maui, Hawaii-**

"Charles, can we talk about something?" Alyx said, emerging from the balcony where she'd been sitting for the past hour.  
Charles only blinked he was waiting to hear those words all day. She's been acting quite odd and a bit distant with him. He had no idea what the issue was but at least now she'd tell him so he could relax.  
"Alright." He said following her to the balcony.  
He leaned against the railing with his arms folded as she sat on the chair in front of him. She was chewing on her bottom lip.  
"What's the matter, Alyxandria?"  
"I need to tell you what happened last night when I _snuck_ out." She said.

He cleared his throat, "This is about Pickles, isn't it?"

She nodded carefully, "How did you know?"

"I'll admit, I was eavesdropping." He shrugged.

She looked at him with a puzzles look written on his face.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't know what the conversation was about. I only heard one end of it." He said.

"I can't believe you were eavesdropping."

"And I can't believe you'd go call the _last_ person that should have been on your mind last night!" He argued.

Charles stared into her eyes waiting on her to react next. He was holding back so much anger. "So, what are you going to do Alyx? Go back to him until he fucks yet another groupie and come back to me to find solace? Cela ne va pas se produire à nouveau Gabrielle!"**(That's not going to happen again Gabrielle!)** "I'm getting tired of this. It's either him or me!" He said angrily.

* * *

**-Rio de Janeiro, Brazil-**

**(Toki's Suite)**

**/N/** "Skwisgaar that just doesn't make any sense." **/N/** Toki said.

_**/S/**_ "It makes plenty of sense. Admit it. If we were to be together on a regular basis, the guys would take notice. That's going to cause problems. They'll notice us getting along too well and they'll start to suspect something." _**/S/**_

Toki nodded, "You ams rights."

"Beside Tokis, I happens to thinks that we works much betters under tensions." Skwisgaar said caressing Toki's face.

Toki's face quickly turned pink, "Tensions?"

"Ja, you knows, I loves to tease you. It ams fun to see you gets upset. _**/S/**_ Don't think I haven't noticed the things you do that suggest the way you feel about me."_**/S/ **_Skwisgaar whispered into Toki's ear.

* * *

**-Maui, Hawaii-**

"I'm just confused." Alyx sighed.  
"What's to be confused about?" Charles asked.

He watched her carefully as she shrugged.

"Why don't you just leave him alone?! You aren't even happy with him!" he shouted.  
Alyx's eyes grew wide, Charles has never yelled at her. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was angry.  
"Charles, I'm sorry..."  
"Yeah? Well, you should be. You don't understand just how hard these past months have been for me. I've been trying hard to keep my composure and be patient with you and you've blindly looked over that. I've done so much to let you know how I feel about you! After all I've done to be with you-I've never hurt you. Never! Yet Pickles fucks up every chance he gets and you're still interested in him?"  
Alyx looked up at the manager, "You're right."

"Don't just agree with me because I'm upset." He spat.

She shook her head, "I'm not. I seriously get what you're saying. That's why I feel like shit right now. I got so tied into my own feelings that I didn't pay attention to yours."

* * *

**-Rio de Janeiro, Brazil-**

**(Pickles' Suite)**

The drummer sat in his suite alone waiting on Nathan to call him with the plans he had for the day.

Pickles lit a cigarette, ignoring the hotel's no smoking policy.

He had no idea what was going to happen when he returned to Mordhaus. He knew that he and Alyx weren't on the best terms. He felt somewhere in his heart that this wasn't going to be very easy. Not that it had been in the first place. But it wouldn't be hard to fix things, right? Okay, yeah, he did tell her before he left that he going to enjoy himself while he was away. Yeah he told her that he wasn't going to worry himself with a relationship right now. Yeah he reminded her that he was Pickles the Drummer, 1/5 of the largest names in history, being with someone wouldn't be hard for him. But he'd been thinking, yes, that's exactly right. He is Pickles the Drummer. Yes, he is 1/5 of the largest names in history. Yes, he was wealthy beyond belief. But that was just it... Although he had all of that it was going to be hard to find someone to love him for him and not his wallet.

That thought alone made him realize that Charles was right, he had lost her. He wasn't going to stand by anymore and let her walk away from him. When he got back to Mordhaus, he would start over. He would do whatever it took to make her his. No one was going to stand in the way of that.

* * *

**-Maui, Hawaii-**

"Gabrielle, I've let you get to know me. I've shown you the compassionate, affectionate Charles that no one sees. Ever. I picked up the pieces from that hopeless relationship you started with him and fixed it all so that I can be with you. S that you and I could be happy. Unlike him, I made every decision carefully to prevent from doing anything to hurt you. I didn't do any of that without reason. And yet, you don't know if you want to be with me or him? What is so wrong that I've done to you that would prevent you from giving your all to me, when I've done nothing but that for you? Gabrielle, I've done nothing but please you, adore you and love you!"

"Charles, what do you want me to do huh? I'm sorry but this isn't the easiest thing for me to do! Everything you just said to me I know already! I know, you're everything I've ever wanted in a guy, you are. You're perfect."  
Charles grabbed her face roughly, "Did you hear yourself just now? Why is it so hard for you realize that I so desperately want-Need you in my life?" He argued.  
"Maybe I don't want perfection." Alyx said in a low voice.

Charles removed his hands from her face and slowly backed away, "Then what do you want? You want to be in a relationship where you aren't even happy? You're attracted to dysfunction?" Charles started. "I hope you're not thinking that you'll somehow "_fix_" him. If he hasn't given up that life for you after all this time don't think he will soon."

"Les gens changent, Charles." Alyx argued.**(People change, Charles.)**

"Ne sois pas stupide, Alyxandria!" Charles said through gritted teeth. **(Don't be stupid, Alyxandria!)**  
Alyx looked at Charles with hot tears burning her eyes; she started to bit her bottom lip. She blinked them away and looked out at the ocean, avoiding eye contact with the older man.  
"No, no come on that's not what I meant. Don't do that."  
Alyx stared into his green eyes, "Why not? It's true. I don't know what I want. It's so hard."  
"Arrêtez de dire ça! Il n'est pas difficile. Gabrielle, soit avec moi! Je t'aime!" He whispered angrily, before capturing her lips for a heated moment. **(Stop saying that! It is not difficult. Gabrielle, be with me! I love you!)**  
There was a feeling floating throughout Alyx's body, that feeling that made her feel weak. That feeling that only he had been able to pull out of her. That high school feeling.  
Charles ended the kiss to stare into her eyes, "Je t'aime tellement, Gabrielle. C'est pourquoi je suis en colère contre vous." **(I love you so much, Gabrielle. That's why I'm upset with you.)**  
She smiled at him, "Charlie, I..."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Woo! Alright guys, it's coming to an end. Part two will be coming very soon so stick around :) Hope you liked it. Don't forget to tell me what you thought.**

**|Limited|**


End file.
